


《Hey my Sweet Heart》

by yosii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※OP同人‖CP：罗香（特拉法尔加·罗x山治）‖同居30题※现代PARO‖傻白甜※友情提示：第30题是滚床单……





	1. Chapter 1

01.相拥入眠

 

　　夜里第一次醒来的时候，大概是三点左右，山治身边的床还空着。他翻了个身，刚想继续睡，突然意识到客厅里那盏小夜灯正亮着。当然不是自己开的了，所以……

　　罗已经回来了？怎么不进屋睡呢？

　　他坐起身来打了个呵欠，决定出去看看。

　　特拉法尔加·罗，共同生活了将近一年的室友，职业是外科医生。一个可以让自己与他共享一张双人床的特殊存在。嗯，对，非常特殊。对于一向对男人没什么好脸色的山治而言，他是个难得一见的特例。

　　昨晚那家伙加班，下午的时候就告诉自己晚上不用准备他的那份。所以临睡前，自己在桌上摆了几个饭团，罗回来的话自然会看到。

　　他走了出去，立刻发现桌上的饭团少了一个，而罗躺在沙发里沉沉睡着，胸口轻缓均匀地起伏。回来的时候肯定相当疲惫，外衣随随便便地搭在沙发靠背上。至于他没有回卧室而是睡在这里的原因，不用想也知道，肯定是为了不吵醒自己。

　　山治在他面前轻轻蹲下，托着腮打量医生那张睡脸。即使以自己根本不打算欣赏男人容貌的眼光来看，罗也好看得有些过分。即使总这样黑白颠倒，或者说睡眠根本得不到保障，他无论何时都会带着黑眼圈，也依然让自己觉得非常好看。

　　面对自己看得非常顺眼的人，谁都会多忍让三分，身为人类，这是通病。山治也不会否认这点。

　　桌面上的手机忽然振动了一下，在一片静谧的夜里未免过于喧嚣了。医生几乎是立刻就醒了过来，第一眼看到守在自己身边的金发男人，他也有点迷糊。山治刚好回头去看桌子，再转过头来才意识到，罗已经醒了。

　　“怎么不回去睡。”山治站起身，取过桌上的手机递过去。

　　罗看了一眼，是条无关紧要的消息。既然自己已经醒了，正好可以回去接着睡。医生笑了笑，理由？山治的语气一点也不像是在提问，答案他肯定知道。

　　“走吧。”

 

　　刚回到床上躺好，山治就发现自己被抱住了。医生将手搭在自己腰上，很自然地一收就搂住了自己。这么近的距离，几乎一下子就贴在那家伙胸口上。山治立刻感到有些窘迫，因为罗以前从来没有这样做过。

　　应该拒绝——至少也得说两句什么抗争下才是——可金发男人赫然发现，那个医生已经睡着了。

　　“真是的，搞什么阿……”随口嘟哝这么一句，山治已经默许了这种行为。反正就抱一下而已，又不会掉块肉。看在那家伙疲惫不堪的份上，就不追究了。他想，从自己身前传来的这个体温，可能，自己也有点舍不得放手吧。迷迷糊糊的，金发男人抵挡不住再度袭来的困意，阖上了眼睛。

　　第二天一早，罗和山治几乎同时睁开眼——手臂和身体紧紧纠缠在一起，想不弄醒对方是不可能的——两人都不禁有点恍惚。把各自的手臂老老实实收好，罗望着天花板，山治将身子挪开一点，感到脸颊烫了起来。

　　“我……咳，我去准备早餐。”金发男人非常镇定地走出卧室。只是，他的内心远远不像看上去的这般镇定。

　　昨晚真的是和罗……抱在一起睡的？而且最糟糕的是，自己并不觉得很糟糕好吗？！


	2. Chapter 2

02.一同外出购物

 

　　今天罗总算没有再加班了。好不容易等到晚上，金发男人拽着那个医生一起去超市采购。周末路飞要带着一群家伙来玩，食材什么的，可都要提前备出来。多一个人能多带回来不少东西。

　　捏着一份长长的清单在货架间穿梭，比起平时在超市中闲逛，今天简直是火烧火燎。罗倒是很理解自己这位室友。路飞那群人大吃大喝的时候战力惊人。如果不提前把存货都补满，根本就负担不起一顿晚餐。山治是BARATIE最出名的副料理长，想在那家餐厅里吃到他的料理得提前两周预定。所以，那群馋鬼更不会错过这种好机会，恨不得来一次就要吃够一个月的本。

　　对，一个月，一月之内就只能开一次这样的PARTY。期限是自己定下的。山治也知道自己的室友平时需要好好休息，才断然拒绝了路飞天天都想过来蹭饭的要求。

　　“下面是……对，调料也要再看一看。”金发男人捏着下巴，视线在清单上扫过。其实上面的东西他心里都有数，只是以防万一才特意列了份单子出来，好让罗也能一起清点物品。和那种来了也是添乱的家伙截然不同，有罗在身边，真的事半功倍。

　　“对了，你是不是想买沙茶酱？”医生一眼扫过货架，忽然想起来几天前对方说过的事情。即使没在这张纸上，也还在自己的脑袋里。

　　山治的脚步微微一顿。“嗯，可以去看看。”

　　看着对方漫不经心地抓了抓头发，指尖从金色的发丝中穿过，跟着点向货架上的瓶瓶罐罐，医生微微笑了一下。都是些不值得在意的细碎琐事。没有任何惊心动魄，随随便便，普普通通，放在别人眼中很可能会嗤之以鼻的日常生活，特拉法尔加·罗却觉得这种日子意外的充实。对此他心满意足。

　　在这位室友搬来前，自己从来没有过这种感觉，甚至还会觉得买这些零碎的东西非常麻烦，现在却变成了乐在其中。这绝不是毫无因由的变化。罗早就意识到了，重要的不是日子要怎么过，而是，和谁在一起。

 

　　两个小时，一路挑挑拣拣，这次采购终于告一段落。有些重要食材，必须等到周末去清晨的市场上买新鲜的。

　　两手提满了购物袋，罗和山治并肩走回去。

　　“周末，”山治踌躇了一下才开口，“你不会又加班吧？”

　　“说不好。如果是的话，也是没办法的事情。”医生看他一眼，“不能尝到你做的料理是件很遗憾的事情。”

　　这是实情。就算自己的三餐是这位副料理长亲自打理，可开PARTY和平时吃的，单看菜式的多少也不在同一个等级。错过真的非常可惜。由于他这项工作的特殊性，哪怕每月只开一次PARTY也经常会错过。

　　“下次再补给你好了，”山治掂了掂手上的口袋，又想了想，“只给你一个人的，特供菜单，怎么样？”

　　回答他的是一个微笑。

　　一个只要看到就觉得可以满足那家伙的一切要求的那种微笑。等等……这是不是也……太糟糕了？


	3. Chapter 3

03.夜里一起看恐怖电影

 

　　“一定要看这个吗……”山治刚被吓了一大跳，随手抄起旁边一个枕头。

　　他和罗正窝在床上看《咒怨》。虽然一直知道作为恐怖片而言，这部真的非常经典，但山治还是没有想看的意思，直到今晚对方突如其来的提议。其实大部分恐怖片——尤其欧美那边的——他都毫无压力。血腥暴力？很抱歉自己可是个会拿刀的人呢。

　　“不然呢，你是想看《小羊肖恩》还是《海绵宝宝》？”罗带着揶揄的笑容看他。知道山治不擅长这种心理上的恐怖片，所以自己很体贴地不打算和他去电影院看重制版了，用笔记本电脑随便过一下剧情是个不错的选择。

　　“你怎么不说《Happy Tree Friends》呢……”山治用鼻子哼了一声表示抗议，又将身子缩紧了点，肩膀靠着旁边的医生。

　　开什么玩笑。他才不会示弱然後中途换片子看呢。罗已经收回了自己的视线，金发男人偷偷瞟一眼过去。他那镇定自若的样子真是一点都不意外。这家伙的心理素质……不得不说，手术刀比起厨刀，切人比起切食材……估计真的是会强悍不少吧。

 

　　金发男人只好使出自己的绝招了——把电影当作仅仅是一部“电影”。这里没有恐怖片！只有导演、演员、音乐制作团队、化妆师、灯光师、电脑特效，等等等等！这是人家严肃认真的工作！就像自己站在厨房里那样！这么一想，顿时他觉得轻松多了，心理暗示还是非常有用的。

　　一下子从充满诅咒的故事中跳出来，从肩膀传来的力量让山治觉得特别踏实。活跃在屏幕里的远远比不过身体告诉头脑的真实。

　　“你的表情很诡异阿……看《咒怨》这么高兴？”

　　“切。剧情什么的老子才不在乎，”金发男人洋洋得意地晃了晃脑袋，换了个更轻松点的姿势，“看！伽椰子小姐！阿阿阿阿！欣赏美丽Lady的演技才是第一重要的！”这样说着，粉红色的桃心和泡泡好像就要将他整个包围起来了。

　　看个恐怖片都能对着女鬼没完没了地犯花痴的，除了他大概也没别人了。自己要做的，也就是看着他了。和去超市采购一样，曾几何时看电影这种自己会觉得浪费时间的事，现在也成了有趣的存在。与其说喜欢看电影，不如说是喜欢看电影时陪着自己的那个人吧。

　　看完这部堪称经典的恐怖片，两人都准备休息了。

　　睡着之前，还可以有几句闲聊的时间。

　　“罗，”山治翻看着手机，随口问他，“你就没有会觉得害怕的事情吗？”

　　“以前可能真没有。”

　　“诶？”金发男人诧异地抬起头来，“现在……有？”

　　“比如，你突然消失什么的。”医生带着一点笑意侧过头来，看着山治那明显有点懵的表情，“笨蛋，晚安。”

　　“哦……晚安。”顿了一秒，金发男人猛地坐起来，“等等你叫谁笨蛋！”

　　“我可没指名道姓，别自己代入阿。”

　　“……”思考着那个答案脑袋还没转过弯来，又乱糟糟地跳进一个语言陷阱，山治就这样阖上眼睛，迎向今晚乱糟糟的梦境。


	4. Chapter 4

04.一方的起床气

 

　　电话铃总是令人烦躁，尤其是在周末的早上。

　　特拉法尔加·罗睁开眼睛，立刻皱起眉来。他当然记得今天有一大群人要来公寓里开PARTY，一定会把房间弄得乱七八糟，更加烦躁的是，今天所有的美味佳肴都没有自己的份。本来醒了就该去医院加班，他已经定好了闹铃，然而这个电话比闹铃响得还要早。

　　不过也差不多该起床了。他没好气地坐起来。门外响起匆匆的脚步声，直奔放电话的小桌，接起来後自己的室友那非常虔诚也充满爱慕的声音立刻传进耳中。

　　“阿！娜美桑！”——罗能听出来，山治还是努力压低了声音——“能接到娜美桑的电话真是我的荣幸！整个星期的心情都变得超好！娜美桑的美丽穿透所有电线，哪怕隔着整个世界都能直接击中我的心脏！”

　　一如既往的甜言蜜语，不过，这只是山治的习惯而已。他就像浪漫的意大利人那样，对所有女人都毫不吝惜自己的赞颂之词。罗站起身来，打了个呵欠，打开房门。

　　“阿，知道了。谢谢娜美桑的提醒，我现在就……嗯，好的。”听见响动，金发男人回了一下头，看到抱着手臂靠在门边的室友，微微笑了笑，接着转回去讲电话，“好的，是，是！哦我的上帝！细心的娜美桑真是太迷人了！请带上我对你满满的爱！好的！请务必路上小心！”

　　挂断电话，山治转过身来主动解释。“娜美桑是来提醒我，再有大概十五分钟，路飞和乌索普就要到了。应该是怕你还没起，特意让我叫你起床。那群混蛋男人和美丽细心的娜美桑真是没得比。”叼着支烟，金发男人心情超好，像浑身都冒着粉色的泡泡。

　　好吧，医生觉得已经舒服多了。毕竟是一番好意，总比自己还躺在床上，那帮家伙不分青红皂白就进来折腾的好。

　　“好吧。”他耸了耸肩膀，立刻去洗漱。

　　“什么时候回来？”

　　“谁知道呢……”他想了想，“也许，等25床的病人病情稳定一点？”

 

　　在医生收拾停当准备出门的时候，山治从厨房里跳出来截住了他。

　　“等等，罗！”他将一个口袋递过去，“你的份。肯定是比不了今天的PARTY啦，不过也是比较豪华的级别了。至于再多的，我说过了，”金发男人笑了笑，“以後补给你，好吧？”

　　看着忙碌之余还要凑过来的山治，医生突然就觉得再也没有任何不愉快的感觉了。被电话吵醒时自己还会暗自埋怨，可在那之前呢？山治是几点起床的？虽然就睡在旁边，可自己竟然一点都没有察觉到。便当盒里的食物更是提早准备好的，他真的是……从来都没有忽略过自己。就知道夸赞女人心细，那家伙知不知道，他自己也是个超心细的人？

　　“谢谢……”沉吟了一下，罗认真地问他，“除了道谢，我是不是应该有点什么更多的表示？”

　　“嗯？”

　　不等对方的反应，罗低下头，嘴唇在山治的脸颊上轻轻碰了一下。只是脸颊而已，非常轻柔也点到即止，虽然没有抱着任何奇怪的目的，但似乎……又有什么是真的不一样的。

　　“我走了。”医生匆匆闪了出去，只留下一个不知道该摆出什么表情的山治，站在原地发呆。

　　足足愣了好几分钟，金发男人才像是回过神，连耳尖都烫了起来。他捂着耳朵匆匆逃进厨房。不行了，必须用做不完的繁忙工作来让自己忘掉刚才的事！只是……那个混账医生到底在干什么阿！


	5. Chapter 5

05.做饭

 

　　几乎就在罗前脚刚走，後脚路飞和乌索普就敲响了公寓的门。山治将他们让进来，就安排他们去打游戏——总比在厨房里晃荡无限添乱的好。

　　所有的事情都在有条不紊地进行中。在工作的时候，这位BARATIE的副料理长总是非常认真，所有繁杂细碎的工作全部统筹规划好，一丝不苟，简直是台精密的仪器。更何况现在他要做的事情真的很多，大概也没有走神的时间。

　　的确很累，但山治乐在其中。很快接二连三的来人就让外面房间变得喧闹起来，金发男人听到娜美和罗宾两位女神的声音时跳出去郑重问候，又献上两份精致的水果拼盘——当然，顺带扔了几个没削的苹果给其他的混蛋——又迅速赶回厨房准备食物。

　　看着烤箱倒数计时的时候，山治终于有了那么一丁点走神的时间。没有失误，没有偏差，这个早上一切都恰到好处。看了一眼时间，也像计划中一样的恰到好处。比预计提早了点醒来，即使给罗准备了更丰盛的食物也没耽误更多时间。至于收获了意料之外的谢礼……嗯……想想自己起早贪黑地照顾那家伙一日三餐，表达一下感谢也很正常吧。

　　只是，他突然记起那一瞬间，特拉法尔加·罗低头靠近的画面。在大脑里，这一幕就像电影中的慢放镜头，来回来去地放，每一次都……

　　这可真是——山治忍不住抿了抿嘴唇——对心脏不太好吧。

 

　　厨房的门忽然打开了，他扭头一看，索隆抱着手臂站在门外。对方打量着自己又一语不发的样子，怎么看都觉得有股子阴谋的味道。

　　“干嘛？”

　　“心情这么好？”索隆一开口就是个天外飞仙般的话题。

　　“……那不是必须的吗？”山治吐了个烟圈——倒计时结束，可以将烤箱中的鸡翅取出来了——“有娜美桑和罗宾酱两位女神赏光，怎么可能心情不好？”

　　不，不是这个。索隆皱了皱眉头。这和自己感觉到的……怎么说呢，不大一样？他想了想，那种虚无缥缈的东西也实在没办法再描述更多。

　　“酒，我自己拿了？”

　　金发男人耸了耸肩膀。“存货就那么多。现在喝光，一会儿可就没有了。”

　　索隆嘟哝了一句，没有的话我会去买的。

　　山治晃了晃嘴里的烟表示听到了。对方能说出这样的话，自己已经很欣慰了，不过也仅仅是内心欣慰一下而已。也许是会，但这种时候真的非常不多。山治可不会记错，是谁在开PARTY之前陪自己买所有的东西？是谁在所有人走了以後跟自己一道收拾屋子？那个人现在很遗憾没有在场，但自己想让他高兴的心情，始终千真万确。

　　将烤盘取出来，金发男人以对待食材和料理的最大的爱意将鸡翅摆成好看的造型，又细细欣赏了一番。然後他才意识到一个问题。虽然和那个绿藻头经常吵得没头没脑不着四六，但认真起来的时候，索隆说的话也不是那么的一无是处。所以说……自己高兴的样子，是明显到了让他都忍不住要专门提出来的程度？那时想起……罗的事情，真的让自己……这么高兴？

　　这个问题暂且押後。长长呼出一口气，山治将桌上备好的最後四个盘子一起端了出去。

　　“美丽的娜美桑和罗宾酱，还有其他的混蛋们，都准备好了吗？”他喊道，“开宴会啦！”


	6. Chapter 6

06.大扫除

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗回到公寓的时候，将近傍晚。太阳差一点就要落山，映着余晖的房间里空无一人。今天的PARTY应该是从早上一直开到了下午茶时间。屋子里很乱，吃剩下的小饼干，带着蛋糕渣的盘子和杯子摆得到处都是，几个吃空的零食口袋胡乱堆在桌上，从跳棋、纸牌到PS4、平板电脑和数据线，都乱糟糟地扔在沙发上，这完全符合那帮家伙一贯的作风，一点也不稀奇。他皱了皱眉，是因为山治不在。

　　大概能猜想到自己回来会面对怎样的情况，但这并不代表罗就喜欢接受这个设定。

　　平时自己回来的时候，即使对方还没有收拾完也一定不会偷懒，今天，大概是有什么突发事件吧。罗没打算戳着干瞪眼，毕竟也是自己的住所，就默默开始收拾。唯一值得庆幸的是山治不允许——其实是自己不允许——那帮家伙去卧室折腾，所以那间屋子倒是不用费心了。

　　差不多都清理干净的时候，山治回来了。他拎着一大口袋东西，都是些新鲜的食材，显然是刚从超市回来。一打开屋门他就愣住了，接着略带愧疚地望向医生。

　　“……抱歉。”看到罗一个人在收拾那些乱七八糟的东西，金发男人非常过意不去。毕竟将屋子折腾得乱七八糟的是自己的朋友，理应由自己来善後。他将口袋放在桌子上，边解释边走上前来帮忙。“原本只是要送娜美桑和罗宾酱离开的，可路过超市的时候，我觉得应该顺道买些东西再回来……”

　　“我知道你已经够累的了。”罗按住了他伸向盘子的手，“所以让我来。”

　　他黯琥珀色的眼睛平静地看向金发男人。他在阐述一个事实。自己完全能看出来，山治脸上明显露出的疲态。都这样了还要去超市走一圈，肯定是因为冰箱被那帮人吃空了。家里什么食材都没有，等自己回来再去买？作为一个超一流的厨师，山治肯定不会让这种事发生的吧？

　　看对方那不管站还是坐怎么待着都不踏实的神情，罗知道他还在忐忑，就指了指那口袋食材。“如果你无论如何都想做点什么，就先去把它们收好。”他微微笑了笑，“我们晚上吃点什么？简单的就好。”

　　“哦……哦。”

 

　　金发男人抱着口袋进了厨房。他到现在都还有点懵。自己的室友不是不讲理的人，他当然知道，但这次进门的时候，自己简直是本能地觉得他会非常不悦，可……似乎并没有像自己想象的那样。刚好相反，他竟然还在为自己担心。

　　和嘴上说说「累了就去歇歇」不一样，那个医生——明明自己也加了一整天的班——在用实际行动分担自己的工作。山治抿了抿嘴唇，不止一次觉得有特拉法尔加·罗当室友，真是非常，非常走运的一件事。

　　就照他说的做，先准备晚餐。当然，在买那些食材的时候就已经考虑好了吃什么。

　　今天是没什么精力准备丰盛的晚餐了，不过还有明天，还有後天，还有以後的很多天。欠下的东西和更多想要给他的东西，山治告诉自己，一丁点都不会少。


	7. Chapter 7

07.浏览过去的相片

 

　　平淡的日子就这样过下去，被一些繁杂的琐事包围，工作，生活，不够悠闲，却也没什么不好。

　　灯光下，罗抬起头来，看到窝在沙发里的金发男人微微笑了笑。山治抓着手机，脸上是一副很平静也很温和的表情。这和平时的他不太一样。罗很喜欢他的表情，尤其是这种时候——和很多人眼中的那个山治截然不同。

　　他平平淡淡地瞟了对方几眼，重新低头看起手中的医学报告。

　　“罗？”山治突然问他，“如果能回到以前，你最想回到什么时候？”他断定自己不会打扰到对方，因为那家伙显然也没那么专心，不然肯定不会想起来看自己。

　　“我从没考虑过这种事情。”医生回答，“过去了就是过去了。你觉得现在不好吗？”

　　“阿，不是。”金发男人想了想，“我只是突然感到，我家老爷子真的老了不少。嘴硬也没用，事实就是事实。”他将手机翻过来，给罗看他刚刚看着的那张照片。

　　那是一张略有点褪色的合影，而且还是用手机翻拍下来的，连相框能看到。BARATIE餐厅的老板，山治口中的老爷子，在照片里按着山治的头顶，露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。医生发现自己的视线，更多地集中在了山治的身上。看上去不过五六岁的年纪，穿着一身小小的厨师服，就算气鼓鼓的样子，用可爱来形容也绝对没什么问题。

　　果然不同的人看待不同的事物，角度也是不尽相同的。这样慨叹着，罗问他：“相片呢？”

　　“在老爷子那。”山治耸了耸肩膀，“底片早就丢了，只有这么一张。”是阿，自己小时候，相机里还塞着胶卷，还要特意去照相馆里洗照片。哪像现在，随便有个手机和彩色打印机就可以拿出似模似样的照片来。

　　“不介意的话给我一份？”

　　“你要来干嘛……”这样说着，山治还是给了他一份。反正也的确不介意。

 

　　不是没想过这么做，只是一直觉得，是无所谓的事。

　　然而过了两天，山治在床边的小桌上看到新的相框和相片的时候，还是觉得非常惊喜。不仅仔细地去掉了原来图片上的相框，还对原图做了修正，不再是褪色的模样了。他将相框拿起来，出神地端详了片刻。简简单单的木制相框根本说不上珍贵，不过山治知道它在自己心里，是真的价值不菲。

　　已经很晚了，然而罗没有在，估计是回来一趟，放下东西又匆匆回去加班了。明明固定的工作时间对那家伙而言好像就是故意用来打破的规矩一样。自己也说不好他什么时候能在，什么时候就不在。山治拿出手机来摁了长长一段，打算发出去的时候又全部删掉了，重新想了想，最後只发了句非常简单的

　　——「谢了。」

　　几乎是立刻，医生的回复就来了。

　　「我觉得你会需要的。」

　　金发男人笑了笑，转身走去厨房。四十分钟後，他提着晚餐——这个时间段兴许叫夜宵更合适点——赶到了医院。仍在加班写一份论文的罗无比意外地看着自己的室友走进办公室，将散发着香气的晚餐放到了桌上。他空空如也的肚子几乎立刻就叫了起来。

　　山治心情愉快地坐进他对面的椅子。“我觉得，你现在需要这个。”

　　“谢了。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.吐槽对方的生活习惯

 

　　看着狼吞虎咽的那个医生，山治叼起了一支烟，刚想点起来，扭头看到办公室里禁烟的标志，拿出打火机的手又收了回去。

　　“不能抽阿？那我就叼着点，可以吧。”他看着罗，晃了晃咬在嘴里的烟。

　　医生鼓着腮帮子看他，把嘴里这口炒饭咽下去後，他直截了当地指出：“抽得太凶了。对身体不好。”

　　这年头，“吸烟有害健康”的观点没人会反驳，但该抽的就是停不了。就像对很多人安利胡萝卜超有营养你一定不能错过但那些人就是没办法吃下去那样，知道是一方面，以身作则的时候就是另一方面了。

　　金发男人从鼻子里哼了一声。“经常想不起吃饭的家伙没资格说我。”

　　两个人默然对视了半晌，就事实而言，真是谁也占不到上风。更何况他们又不是那种会对自己的缺陷视而不见甚至来回扯皮的人。这样的对话即使开了头，也不会有什么然後了。反正都知道，改也改不了……早就接受了这样的结局，罗低下头，继续吃起已经是夜宵时段的晚餐。

　　谁知道写起报告来时间过得如此之快呢。是想着写完这部分就找点什么吃的，结果一看时间已经是深夜了。错过一顿饭也是没办法的事情，很多职业都有这样的困扰。不过，不是每个人都能像自己这么走运——BARATIE的副料理长，亲自做的料理还亲自送到办公室。这可不是一副两副相框就能换来的好处。罗能够感受到，山治一直都有在认真考虑关于同居室友的事情。而他用心的地方，不仅仅体现在端出的那些美味料理上，尽管那才是他最擅长的领域。再忙碌的时候他也不会忽略自己。

　　为什么？这个问题不是没想过，只是……可能不会有答案。也许山治，对待所有人都是一视同仁的好呢？

　　医生默默叉起一只章鱼小香肠送进嘴里。

 

　　对方在专心吃饭，金发男人无聊起来，转了转视线。左右无事，他走到书架旁边抽出一本厚重的医学词典。打开翻了两页，山治立刻感到头昏脑胀，那些长相可怕的英文单词，大概只有拆成单个的字母才能被自己认出来。

　　他啧了一声。“你是怎么把这种东西看进去的。”

　　“像你面对一本菜谱时那样。”

　　金发男人一愣，随即笑了起来。

　　“多谢款待。”

　　“嗯，交给我吧。”

　　看着山治收起餐盒，罗随口问他：“什么时候走？”

　　“这话该我问你吧？”山治给了他一眼，“你什么时候走，就不能回去写吗？”

　　“有很多要查的内容在那边的书架上，”像是知道对方在想什么，医生摇了摇头，“这种太专业的东西是不会公开放在网络上的，我也不可能将它们全都搬回去。”

　　“一个人走夜路很无聊的，”金发男人嘟着嘴坐到一边，斜着视线看了看墙上的挂表，“给你一个小时，怎么样？”

　　估算了一下剩下的内容，医生点头应允。其实现在已经完成了预计要写的部分，不过多写一些总是有好处的。他将注意力重新集中到那份报告上。山治在旁边，安安静静地摆弄自己的手机。一个小时而已，随便看点什么玩点什么，很快就会过去了。

　　实际上比他想象的还要早，才过去了差不多四十分钟，罗就关上了电脑。

　　“我们回家吧。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

09.相隔两地的电话

 

　　自己当然是为那家伙高兴啦。

　　山治给自己准备了一份早餐，吃得很有点没精打采。因为特拉法尔加·罗刚刚完成的那份报告在临床医学上起到了非常重要的作用——具体是什么他也不知道——所以罗受邀去磁鼓城参加一个世界级别的医学会议。

　　昨晚才离开的，自己要一个人过四天，最後一天是周六。

　　“要不要叫路飞他们过来玩呢……”这样想着，金发男人舔了一下蘸着蔓越莓酱的勺子。只要在周六晚上收拾好房间就可以了。

　　日子平平淡淡过了两天。山治发现自己确实有点提不起劲来。工作的时候很正常，看到新鲜食材，美丽Lady的时候也会非常开心，只是一个人待着的话，就很没有精神。

　　“……不会是病了吧。”他摸了摸下巴，有点忧伤。先准备吃的吧，明天叫了路飞过来玩，特地向那群家伙们义正言辞地强调过了——这次不是开PARTY，更别想吃光冰箱里的东西。

 

　　意料之外地，周六那天，在大家联机打游戏玩得正嗨的傍晚，电话响了。山治将手柄扔给在一边看戏的索隆，自己跑去接电话。

　　“喂？”对面的人一开口，金发男人立刻听出来了，“罗。”

　　耳听得屋里那群家伙正在大呼小叫，什么“左边左边”，“我要撞你了哈哈哈哈”，“妈蛋阿接招吧”这样的叫嚣层出不穷，电话那头明显地沉默了几秒。

　　“呃，我们在打游戏。”金发男人望了一下天，距离上次PARTY还不到一个月，罗该不会计较吧？不过以防万一，他还是补上了一句。“晚上我会收拾好的。”

　　「白痴，我又没怪你。」罗的声音没什么不悦，一如既往的平平淡淡。「别太累了。好了，去玩吧。」

　　“诶？等等！”听到对面好像要立刻挂断的样子，山治立刻甩出一大堆问题，“你这两天过得怎么样？会议还顺利吗？每天有没有好好吃饭？飞机什么时候起飞？”

　　虽然这三天来有联系过，短信、推特等各种地方都有断断续续的问候，但就只是一两句话。此刻金发男人发现，屏幕上的字就是比不过他本人的声音。怎么都比不过。毕竟那家伙是去认真工作的，而且谁知道他什么时候有空，所以自己根本没想过打电话。再说点什么吧？山治这样想着，没发现自己无意中将电话听筒抓得紧紧的。

　　医生似乎是低声笑了一下，夹杂在一片吵吵闹闹的声响中，听得不甚真切。「等你闲下来再说吧。」

　　“好。等那帮混蛋走了我再打给你。”

　　挂断电话後，不得不说山治有点怅然若失的感觉。他揉了揉脸颊，返身回去。四个小时後，金发男人总算将其他人都送了出去，又花了些时间收拾屋子，重新确认过冰箱里还有足够的食材，这才拨通了那个熟悉的号码。

　　「……您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍後再拨。」

　　叹了口气，金发男人放下了话筒。显然自己闲下来的时候，对方并没有闲下来。事情往往就是会这样，不尽如人意。已经是深夜了，罗也需要休息，这个电话山治不打算再继续了。他蹭到床上，打开手机翻了翻，直到翻出罗昨天发在推特上的一张照片——那个医生站在雪地里，背後是磁鼓城标志性的山峰，在他身边站着一只熊一样大的雪兔。看着照片里罗勾着嘴角看起来很是漫不经心的笑容，他笑了笑。

　　晚安，山治嘟哝道。


	10. Chapter 10

10.早安吻

 

　　下半夜抵达的飞机，特拉法尔加·罗回到公寓的时候还不到早上六点。他尽可能地放轻动作，不想吵醒自己的室友。从电话里知道昨天山治请那群朋友过来玩，肯定又折腾到很晚，现在应该还没有醒来。

　　周末的时候，即便是山治也会睡个懒觉，只是他的晚相对于一般人而言，还是和早起没什么差别。要知道在工作日，他一向都是五点准时起床的，一般人听到这个时间都哭了。所以，周末七点起床，对于山治而言，也已经算是难得的懒觉了。

　　拧开门，罗先站住脚步听了听。房间里很安静。他这才将旅行箱拎进客厅，开始将里面的东西一样一样拿出来。衣物，文件夹和会议纪念品，还有磁鼓城的各种特产，尤其是一种当地产的调味料，也是一味草药，是特意带回来给山治的。他将它们简单分类摆了摆，然後准备去洗澡。这时，卧室里传来山治还带着睡意的声音。

　　“你回来啦，罗？”

　　医生立刻扔下手里的外衣，走过去推开卧室的门。显然自己的室友还没有太清醒。那些金色的发丝有些乱糟糟的，主人正努力撑起身子，揉着眼睛看过来。松松垮垮的睡衣有点歪，露出脖子到右边肩膀的一小段光裸的皮肤来。这副模样和他在人前表现出来的齐整大相径庭，拿出去肯定是黑历史，可在自己面前，山治一点都不在乎。罗忍不住想，自己应该也是一样吧。

　　“我回来了。”他走过去，很自然地向山治俯下身子，在他脸颊吻了一下，“早安。”

　　这是他的嘴唇第二次碰到那个人，依然动作轻柔，力度好像是落叶触及大地。大概只有这样才能表达出自己见到他的那份欣喜吧。罗弯起嘴角。那些情绪适时地从心底爬出来，暴露在泛着温暖的阳光下，这一刻，比旅途中遇到的任何一件好事都要更好。

　　医生退开一点。“困的话就再睡一会。我先去洗澡。”

　　“哦，哦……”

 

　　金发男人重新倒回床上。困？托他的福，自己现在简直不能再清醒。等那个医生走出去，他才摸了摸脸颊。从对方嘴唇碰触的那个地方开始，脸颊渐渐烫起来，直到整个人都好像被火烧了一圈。

　　这是……这是做什么？早安吻吗？为什么自己的心脏却不受控制地跳快了不少？

　　山治将自己埋进被子里，想变成鸵鸟暂时逃避一下，却发现这样似乎将自己的心跳声音听得更清楚了。他漫无目的地胡乱扑腾了几下，最後坐起来，给自己点了一支烟。这种时候还是尼古丁能让自己冷静下来。听到浴室中响起了水声，金发男人也开始了认真思考。

　　要是别的男人对自己做出这样的事情……我去！肯定两脚踢出窗外绝不犹豫好吗！但现在是罗，瞬间就变得不一样了。山治叹了口气，意识到了一个事实：自己非但没办法拒绝，反而还心跳加速。他叼着烟，这种反应指向的答案简直让他猝不及防

　　——喜欢……吗？


	11. Chapter 11

11.替对方挑衣服

 

　　“诶？看上去真不错阿。”金发男人的脚步停下了。

　　他看中的是一件白色的卫衣，更令他觉得值得的是同时买两件有折扣。白色的这件，帽子和袖子是黑色的，胸口靠近心脏的地方有一枚黑色的桃心花纹。旁边另外一款，是把白色的部分换成明黄色。山治第一眼看到就觉得这个色调很适合罗。买下来刚好一人一件。那家伙肯定不会拒绝的。

　　他翻了翻货架，挑出一件180的白色款给自己，再去翻黄色款的型号。找了一遍，很不巧没有190的了。借这个机会，刚好去好好搭讪一下美丽的店员Lady。金发男人很高兴地跳着脚凑到店员姑娘的身边。“美丽的Lady，能不能帮我找一件黄色的款式？”

　　“哦，那套情侣衫现在正在打折扣，非常值呢。先生是买给女朋友的吗？对方的身高是？”姑娘非常热情地笑脸相迎。

　　情侣衫？山治顿时觉得哪里不太对。不过就是件衣服而已，总不至于顶个“情侣衫”的名字就不买了。“这个……真是太感谢了，我需要190的。”

　　“这么高阿。”姑娘目测了一下他的身高，这位客人也差不多身高一米八了，“很少有一米九的姑娘呀……”她转身去开货柜，没有摆出来的商品都放在柜子里，“所以也不用瞒我了，其实是男朋友吧？”

　　Excuse me？是不是哪里真的不太对？！

　　讪笑着，金发男人连忙解释。“那个，是室友，室友！”

　　已经在忙着为他翻货柜的店员姑娘随口道：“哎呀已经同居了呀，果然一看你就觉得是超幸福的样子呢。”

　　“……”一点都跟不上Lady的脑回路，别说搭讪了，现在山治差不多只能跪了。

　　店员姑娘找到了最後一件190的黄色款式，能为客人找到合适的商品，她看起来也非常开心。交给客人的时候，她再次表达了自己的祝福，还从一旁的花瓶中抽出一支玫瑰花来。

　　“所有购买情侣装的客人都能免费得到一支玫瑰。祝愿有情人终成眷属，虽然我觉得先生您已经很幸福了，但这样的祝福，有多少也不会嫌多嘛。”

　　尽管有点想说「到底哪只眼看到自己很幸福了」但吐槽Lady的行为金发男人是绝对不会做的。他只能保持优雅的笑容，接过装衣服的口袋和玫瑰向她道谢。至于情侣？和罗？也太遥不可及了吧？

 

　　“罗！”山治叫他，“你来看看这件衣服怎么样？买给你的！”

　　“……玫瑰是？”结果医生一眼就看到了插在桌上花瓶中的玫瑰。

　　“唔，是这样的……今天我买了两件衣服……结果告诉我是情侣衫。玫瑰是赠品……”金发男人扭开了视线，有点不太敢看他，“你要是觉得，那个，不太好……”

　　“这不是很好吗？”罗已经拿起了那件卫衣，拿到自己身前比了比，“我现在换上，你来看看？你也有一件的话，要不要一起换上看看？”

　　金发男人挪回视线，笑了笑。两分钟後，两个人套上了新衣服，面对面看看对方，又同时看向镜子。

　　“很不错。”医生说着，将山治领到镜子前，他很自然地将一只手搭在金发男人的肩膀上。这样的姿势，两个人看起来真的相当亲密。

　　被镜子中那双黯琥珀色的眼睛温柔地注视着，感受着自己肩上的那只手，山治突然就觉得，情侣什么的……这样看起来，好像也不是太遥远？


	12. Chapter 12

12.讨论关于宠物的话题

 

　　“我今天梦见自己抓了一只小海豹……真是超可爱的一团……”山治说着，在沙发上打了个滚儿。

　　罗正坐在他旁边，低头看了他一眼。说实在的，他觉得这家伙的可爱程度绝不会低于什么小海豹。“就是你前两天给我看的，那种白色毛团？”

　　“呃，黑色的，”山治更正道，“是已经会下水游泳的那种。不过还是挺小一只，能抱在怀里。我是不想放手啦可下午还要去上两节美术课，当时找了个托管的地方，结果那个大叔狮子大开口向我要800贝利，还浪费了我好多时间折腾得快要迟到。老子没当场拆了他的铺子他绝对应该酬神拜佛！唔，不知道这样的梦有没有什么解释？”山治顿了顿，“对了，罗你有没有想过养宠物？”

　　“我小时候养过一只熊。”

　　“拜托不要说这种超现实主义的话题。”

　　医生的表情很淡定。“只是闯到我家里来找吃的，一只很小的白熊。当时我用一罐蜂蜜收买了它，後来它知道这里有吃的，就老来找我。大概可以算是我养的吧，像流浪猫那样，流浪熊什么的。”

　　我去，听上去竟然是真的！金发男人瞠目结舌地看着他。一个养过熊的外科医生？！太深藏不露了好吗……“那後来呢？”

　　罗耸了耸肩膀。“後来就不知道了。毕竟我也没有拿绳子拴着它。野生动物，能活着长大的可不是多数。”

　　“诶好可惜阿，不然没准你现在就走上了另一条道路，就是关于白熊的科考阿，保护野生动物和极地环境监测这类的。我觉得你的这个语气、态度还有性格什么的，那些工作也特别适合你。”

　　“有好也有坏。”罗伸手挑起一缕金发，它们被刚才满沙发打滚的主人弄得有点乱，“我要是真的去参加科考，一走半年，就当不了你的室友了吧。”

　　金发男人对这个突如其来的动作感到有几分心神不宁，最近真是，稍稍有那么点亲密的动作就能让自己心跳加速。随即他又反应过来医生话里的意思，应该高兴才是，因为罗也希望自己能成为他的室友。

　　可还是有什么地方空落落的。

 

　　“你刚刚不是问我，有没有想过养宠物？”罗突然重新提起这个话题，“关于这一点，我觉得自己已经在养了。”

　　“阿？”山治一头雾水，“你养了什么？”

　　“一只脾气不怎么好的猫，”医生意有所指地笑了笑，“对人总是张牙舞爪的，其实对别人好不好我并不关心，对我不错就可以了。”

　　金发男人看了他几秒，哼了一声。“少得意了。这么说来，我也养了宠物才对。毕竟少了主人的投喂，宠物根本就是要饿死的节奏吧。”

　　洋洋得意的究竟是谁阿？罗站起来，转身跪在沙发前，左手按牢了山治的手腕，右手就探到他腰上去挠了一通。腰是那家伙的软肋，而且本来就是非常敏感的部位，医生的手法，不用问了绝对专业。

　　“诶！别别别！”山治顿时笑得喘不过气，“妈的，认输了认输了！”

　　罗停下手来，笑嘻嘻地看着他。突然，医生觉得这个画面，让自己心口一跳。山治躺在沙发上脸颊通红，一点像样的抵抗都没有。自己差不多算是摁牢了他，抓着他的手腕不说，隔着衣服还能感受到对方那细韧的腰身……简直……这简直……

　　“咳。”他干脆地挪开视线，也干脆地放开手，“少胡闹了。”

　　“是谁在胡闹阿！贼喊捉贼的家伙！”

　　下一秒，山治的头发就被那个医生揉乱了。等他将它们整好，抬起视线重新看过去，罗已经自顾自地走开了。心脏还在狂跳，山治想，幸好罗已经走了，自己也需要些时间来恢复正常。真是……已经被那只手探到身上来了！危机感呢！一点都没有吗？！

　　而走进隔壁房间，打开了自己的笔记本电脑，特拉法尔加·罗在等待开机的时间里还在走神。刚刚的心猿意马是怎么回事，自己好像……真的需要静一静阿！


	13. Chapter 13

13.一方卧病在床

 

　　真的是浑身乏力，感觉软趴趴的，没法去工作了不知道那个老头子要怎么说呢，最重要的是，今天是见不到任何Lady了。金发男人躺在床上悲哀地想。

　　从小到大，山治几乎没有得过什么病。可一直以来都健健康康的，也不意味着就永远不会生病。现在就很不巧，他发烧了。睡在身边的罗很快就察觉到了，自己的室友脸颊发烫，体温升高，整个人也昏昏沉沉的。

　　试过了体温表，三十九度。山治拒绝了去医院的提议。作为一个专业的医生，罗判断了一下他的状况，初步认为可以不去医院，老实吃药外加好好休息就足够了。他将毛巾裹住冰袋放在山治的头上，又为他找出退烧药。

　　虽然是没什么力气可还不至于连药都吃不了。金发男人靠坐在枕头上，接过罗递过来的温水，很是乖巧地吞掉了药片。

　　“苦得要命……”他忍不住吐了吐舌头。

　　“哦，需要我奖励你一块糖吗？”

　　金发男人立刻给了他一个“少胡扯了我知道你没有糖”的眼神。这也没错，医生心道，总不能让自己从厨房里掏一罐白糖或者蜂蜜出来吧？

　　“好了，现在躺回去，你需要休息。”他换了个话题，“我去给餐厅打个电话，替你请假。”

　　“诶？等等！我不同意！”

　　“反对无效，哲夫老板不会希望你这副样子去给客人做饭的，”医生干脆利落地拒绝了他的拒绝，伸出手来摸了摸金发男人额头上的毛巾，对它现在的温度很满意，“所以做好准备，可能等你病好了就要去加班了。”

　　山治没有再说什么，因为自己现在真的浑身又软又烫，身体不受控制的感觉非常奇异，也有些令人沮丧。难以想象经常生病的那些人，是就这样天天煎熬着吗……

　　罗顺手掖好被角，走去给BARATIE打电话说明了山治的情况。金发男人努力竖着耳朵听了听，感觉对面应该也是同意了。挂断电话後，罗并没有再回来，听脚步声是走到厨房去了。山治一个人躺在床上，看哪里都晕就索性闭上了眼睛。这一闭也不知道过了多久，等到房门再被推开，那个医生端着一碗热气腾腾的粥走进来，将那碗粥放在床边的小桌上。

　　金发男人迷迷糊糊地闻到食物的香气，诧异地睁开了眼睛。“是我烧糊涂了吗，你居然会煮粥？！”

　　“拜托，在遇到你之前，你真觉得我是会饿死的类型吗？”说完医生顿了顿，“不过现在的话，可能你死了，我也跟着活不成了吧。”他的声音罕见地变得有点沉闷，像多出来一些什么感情，又被他以仿似不经意的态度压了下去。

　　山治：“……”虽说脑袋是有点晕，可这个话里的意思我真不是很懂阿。

　　罗望了一下天花板。“该走了，今天争取早点回来。药放在这，中午记着吃一片。”这一秒钟，和刚刚那个不知所云的特拉法尔加·罗又不一样了，他又变回了那个对待什么事情都很淡然很冷静的外科医生。

　　“哦，路上小心。”

　　最後看了一眼床上的病人，罗走出去，临走时没忘轻轻带上房门。

　　罗其实对自己真的非常好……而且是很靠谱的那种好。换成路飞那家伙肯定就问，给你肉吃能不能好……金发男人将头上的毛巾和冰袋放到一边，撑着身子坐起来，一边用勺子搅着那碗粥一边寻思：等自己病好了，做点什么给他，来表达谢意呢？


	14. Chapter 14

14.午睡

 

　　这么清闲的时候可不多……

　　这样想着，山治垂下视线看了看躺在沙发上的罗。这个医生大多数时间都很忙，工作的时候是，工作以外的时候也是。尤其是那什么什么报告发表之後，他就变得更忙碌了，连和自己看电影的工夫都没有了。

　　虽然做一个对社会有很大贡献的人是很伟大的一件事，但从私心的角度来讲，金发男人总有种“自己的室友被抢走了”的错觉。

　　现在和对方的唯一联系，大概就是自己还能做饭给他吃吧。不过也只能尽力而已。毕竟，见不到本人的话，就算做好了罗的那份，也只是放在桌上摆着。说句实话，山治已经记不清自己有多少次是独自坐在餐桌边吃饭的了。要知道，他平时大部分时间是在BARATIE度过的，回到公寓吃饭的机会用屈指可数来描述还差不多。就算这样，和罗一起吃饭的机会相比起以前来，真是直线下降。有些时候那家伙在医院折腾得太晚索性就不再回来，而且不是一次两次了！山治简直要怀疑这公寓是自己一个人在住。

　　今天太难得，特拉法尔加·罗在休息日竟然没有像往常那样跑去医院，而是老老实实在房间里休息。中午一起吃过午餐，下午金发男人窝在沙发上玩手机，罗就侧身躺在他腿边，没过几分钟，他就看起来很安然地睡着了。

　　「GAME OVER！」

　　看着屏幕上跳出来的提示，山治没有再来一局而是放下手机端详起自己的室友。这家伙有多疲倦自己一眼就能看出来。所以原本定在周末的PARTY直接取消，他才不管路飞在电话那头怎么泪流满面呢——好吧下次的PARTY开满两个月的分量就是了——他现在只想让罗在安静的地方好好歇一歇。

　　轻轻叹了口气，金发男人伸出手，似乎犹豫了一下，最後还是用非常轻柔的动作摸了摸对方的头发。和自己柔软的发质不同，罗的头发略微硬了点。嗯，如果自己是长毛猫的话那他就是短毛猫，摸起来手感肯定是不一样的……不对这是什么比喻方式！

　　突然间那个人动了动，睁开了眼睛。山治的思绪还停留在如何形容这种手感上，没有来得及将手缩回去。于是医生带着还没睡醒的那种迷迷糊糊的神情看了他一眼，接着很自然地将头上的那只手拽到唇边吻了一下，攥着它闭上了眼睛。

　　哎呀！这是搞什么！

　　金发男人感到短短一瞬间，自己的脑子就炸成一片，脸也立刻烫了起来。

　　虽说这家伙的确是……在自己脸上亲过两下吧……但那个不是什么，问候礼节一样的东西吗……这次就算他还没睡醒……这也……是不是已经超出了……自己能够想到的所有……礼节？

　　指尖仿佛还留着刚刚的触感，轻描淡写的碰触却是直击心脏的那种。更别提现在自己的手还被那家伙牢牢抓着，山治非常糟糕地发现，自己根本就没有想撤回来的念头。罗的温度沿着指尖不断蔓延，不断蔓延——大概是自己真的太过喜欢这家伙的缘故——温暖得让自己浑身颤抖。


	15. Chapter 15

15.帮对方吹头发

 

　　罗回到公寓的时候，第一眼就看到自己的室友坐在沙发上摁着手机。他金色的头发湿漉漉的，脖子上搭着条毛巾。应该是刚刚洗完澡出来，自己甚至能看见水珠顺着山治的发丝滴下来，砸进棉质的衣料里，留下一点湿润的痕迹。

　　“搞什么呢，不快点吹干头发，当心感冒。”他轻描淡写地说了一句，走进浴室去取电吹风。

　　金发男人没注意到他在做什么，顺口说道：“你怎么像老爷子一样，上次我病好了去餐厅，他也差不多是这句。配上他当时的神态动作，简直是赤裸裸的嘲讽。”

　　罗将电源线接好，将电吹风和梳子放在一旁的桌上。“他是在关心你。”

　　“我知道阿，那个老头就这样。”这句说完山治反思了一下，觉得傲娇这个词放在老爷子身上真是非常的违和，但好似就是这么回事……

　　医生瞟了他一眼，将椅子拉出来一点。“过来这边坐。”

　　“嗯？”金发男人抬了抬头，才意识到罗去准备了什么东西出来，他诧异地盯着那个外科医生，“你还提供这项服务？”

　　“哦，还有很多，你需要？”罗给了他一个相当玩味的笑容。

　　山治：“……”是不是自己的打开方式不太对？还是说……只是单纯被调戏了？

　　这种情况下大概还是装作没听见比较妥当。他闭上嘴，怀着打开新世界大门的心情老老实实地坐到罗为他准备好的椅子上。电吹风响起来，对方为自己梳理头发的动作比想象中要更加果敢干脆。静静体会了几秒钟，山治就放心了——罗无疑是很认真对待自己的头发的——他的目光重新溜向手机。

　　“忙什么呢……”看对方这时候还捏着手机不肯撒手，罗一边给他吹头发一边问。

　　“是乌索普帮餐厅开发了一个APP，支持在线预订餐位什么的。”山治晃了晃手机给他看屏幕，“刚刚收到的测试版本，我要先试试那些功能。”

　　看他其实是在专注工作，罗也就不再多话，努力做好自己手上的事情。山治的金发非常柔软，属于怎么看都非常舒服的类型。当然，摸起来也很舒服，只是平时很少有这种接触的机会。医生凝视着梳子的齿尖从金发的缝隙间透出来，以一个温柔的弧度滑向发梢。顺着梳子细密的齿，热风赶出一排细碎的水珠，滴下来，沾湿了山治的肩膀。随着金发垂落，罗有点出神地盯着他挨着领口的一小块皮肤，白得像是透明。愣了一下他猛然反应过来，端正心神，继续当这个不那么专业却也似模似样的理发师。

 

　　没过几分钟，耳边呼呼的风声突然停下，头上每个地方好像都是暖洋洋的一片，金发男人忍不住摇头晃脑了一番。附近没有镜子，山治想看看有没有什么奇怪的地方。罗觉得椅子上的仿佛是一只洗完澡後半干不湿的，多动的猫。

　　“别动。”

　　好在这猫肯听自己的话。等那颗金色的脑袋重新安定下来，医生又为他梳理了一遍。最後他伸手挑起一抹金发，默默在心底夸赞它明亮的颜色。这些金发被吹得有点蓬松，但温暖干燥，散发出清淡好闻的香气。罗注视着发丝从指缝间滑落，这才宣布

　　“——好了。”

　　得到了许可，金发男人立刻跳起来去照镜子。站在镜子前端详了片刻，他很是满意，回过头来对医生笑了笑。

　　“手艺不错。”

　　“我一向很尽心尽力的。”罗抱着双臂，心道，只不过对你更加尽心尽力一点。


	16. Chapter 16

16.出浴後的怦然心跳

 

　　乌索普开发的APP通过了所有的测试，堪称完美。当山治将视线从手机上挪开的时候，罗刚刚洗完澡走出浴室。他赤着上身，露出胸口和手臂上大截的刺青来。作为一个救死扶伤的白衣天使——其实山治觉得这个词真心和特拉法尔加·罗不那么搭调尽管他的职业确实是医生——怎么也不应该是这种黑帮老大一样的形象，但毫无疑问，自己在看着他的时候除了“好看”根本找不到其他的说辞。

　　刺青这种东西能从很大程度上改变一个人的气质。金发男人也曾设想过自己纹上几个图案什么的，他甚至主动和罗探讨过这个问题，不过被对方很干脆地否决了。那时……那时罗对自己说过什么来？

　　山治想了半天，差不多刚认识他不久的事情，又是那么细枝末节的内容，最後还是什么都没能想起来。

　　罗给自己倒了杯水，扭头看山治一脸若有所思的样子，端着杯子坐到他身边来。

　　“发什么呆呢？工作结束了？”

　　“我可以在APP里把你的身份设成VIP。”金发男人说的和刚刚在脑袋里想的完全不沾一点边。

　　“有什么好处？”

　　“哦。”山治将後台界面展示给他看，“你拥有预定餐位的最优先权，尤其是节假日，而且还可以享受专人服务。我看看阿，还有什么……每年一定额度的代金券？哦对，这个也有，还有各种定制服务比如免费送花一次的机会什么的。”

　　“笨蛋。”医生将手搭在沙发背上，这样的姿势感觉和搂着对方也没有太大差别，他非常温柔地对金发男人笑了笑，“虽然看起来是很不错，不过我觉得你这个後门开得实在是有点明目张胆了。”

　　“有吗？”

　　“第一，你知道我去餐厅吃饭的次数；第二，我已经每天都在享受专人服务了，”罗顿了顿，问他，“别告诉我，我现在还不算是你的VIP？”

　　我是你的，非常重要的人。

　　这一刻，山治仿佛觉得就像是单恋被猛然揭破那般，心惊肉跳又坐立难安。他有点慌乱地迎上罗的视线，在外科医生的坦然直视中，他清楚地感到两人之间的距离，未免有些过于近了。看起来……看起来就像是……

　　想要被他亲吻。

　　是认真的。这个念头从不知道什么地方冒出来，瞬间就像野火烧遍了整座草原。山治张了张嘴，不能承认又不能不承认，所以他也不知道自己该说什么，最後只是叫出了医生的名字。

　　“罗……”

 

　　这个金发的家伙脸颊泛红的样子既害羞又可爱，那只显露出慌乱的湛蓝的眼睛带着点揪心看过来。就是这样一个画面，就是这样一个眼神，医生察觉到自己心脏跳动的频率骤然变化了。以前从没有这么清晰明确的感觉。而现在，他终于知道自己会为了那个人心动不已。他想要将那个人抱进怀里，想要亲吻那双不知所措的嘴唇，想要告诉他

　　——你曾经为我付出的一切，都是一种有偿牺牲，所以从现在开始，让我用这一辈子慢慢偿还。

　　这种感觉如此真切。

　　医生笑了起来，知道了也不意味着就可以任性地做什么。因为这不是一个人的事情。但这又只是一个人的事情。看到山治还是那副惴惴不安的模样，他伸手按着对面那颗金色的脑袋，轻轻揉了揉。

　　“晚上想吃烤鱼，可以吗？”

　　“诶？难得你有主动点餐的时候阿，当然可以了。”提到料理，金发男人迅速变回了餐厅的副料理长，“不过冰箱里的鱼上周已经吃光了，我要去超市里看看。嗯，一起吗？”

　　“没问题。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.庆祝某个纪念日

 

　　山治觉得今天似乎是要发生什么的样子，因为今天上午在餐厅里忙碌的时候，竟然接到了罗发来的消息。

　　「今晚有空吗？」

　　「我去餐厅找你。」

　　虽然不知道怎么回事但山治还是答应了下来。又捏着手机默默看了一遍，他将手机收起来，认真地剥起花生。实际上他有点走神。罗那家伙，是有什么事情吗？自己的室友以前就算发出邀请——比如一起出去看电影什么的——从来都是心血来潮，没有一点计划性。像今天这样特别提出，真是前所未有。

　　他觉得有点高兴，又有点不安。说不上是什么理由，可就是这么的令人困扰。

 

　　晚餐时分，特拉法尔加·罗走进了BARATIE餐厅。他今天竟然穿了一身非常正式的黑色西装。山治以前从未见过这副模样的罗，因为说到正装，他始终觉得医生那身白色的长褂才是罗的正装才对。眼下这个人穿着西装的样子……山治多看了这么两眼，就觉得自己的心脏要完。越过後厨与大厅之间那扇落地的窗子看到罗的刹那，山治就抢走了帕蒂手里的菜单跑出去接待。

　　确实就像罗自己说过的那样，他来餐厅的次数屈指可数。呃，难道他就是来用晚餐的？顺便等到自己下班？

　　“这位先生，您要点什么？”金发男人一本正经地将菜单摆在他面前。

　　“我想要请一个人吃饭，”罗翻开菜单，“但是那个人现在正在工作，我是不是应该先等一等？”

　　“今天到底是什么情况？”山治的目光落在西装上，又忍不住问，“你穿成这样又是怎么回事？”

　　“约会时不是要穿得正式一点吗？”

　　金发男人大概诧异得可以吃掉一张桌子。“约会？你……和谁？”

　　难道罗只是因为要约会，比较相信BARATIE的菜品所以特地来餐厅？而且问自己的理由，是为了让Lady尝尝自己的手艺？嗯，虽然为Lady准备美味的料理对山治而言是一项充满爱意的工作，可这次他却由衷生出一种想落荒而逃的感觉。他忍不住向门外看了看，不知道是否在下一秒就会有一位美丽的Lady走进餐厅，坐到特拉法尔加·罗的对面。

　　不过，没等他脑袋里再出现什么疑问，答案就被那个医生亲自揭晓了。

　　“和谁？你不是已经答应了吗？”罗托着腮，他知道山治在想什么，所以笑嘻嘻地反问，“和你就不能叫约会了吗？”顿了顿，医生指着菜单，“看在我不会做好吃的料理的份上，你有没有什么想吃的，或者想做的，至少让我请你一次？”

　　约会……这个词不是这样用的吧……山治脸红起来，手一抬夺过了菜单。这次是真的要落荒而逃了。临走前他丢下一句话。“哼，等着吧。”

 

　　没过多久，两盘色香味俱全的海鲜料理被端上了桌，其中一样是罗最喜欢的烤鱼，BARATIE的副料理长这次非常不客气，直接坐在了罗的对面。既然是名正言顺的约会对象，态度自然也就嚣张了许多。

　　“喏，你喜欢的。”山治托着腮，盯住对面的医生，“所以，看在我这么照顾你的份上，到底是做什么？”

　　“应该算是周年纪念日吧，”看着金发男人一脸我不知道你在说什么的表情，特拉法尔加·罗微微笑了一下，“我们已经同居一周年了，Sweet Heart。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.接对方回家

 

　　同居一周年，那是什么纪念日。不过看到那家伙一本正经的样子，山治觉得非常开心。尤其是听到那个医生竟然叫了声sweet heart，语气那么自然那么理直气壮，金发男人瞬间就觉得这家伙绝对是撩妹的一把好手。只是，他现在将这些东西——要叫手段吗——全都用在了，呃，自己身上？

　　距离工作结束还有一段时间，作为BARATIE的副料理长，山治还真不是说走就能走的类型，至少要将预订席位的料理全部完成才行。他给罗单独安排了一个桌位，在餐厅大堂靠近拐角的地方，很安静，也不会打扰到别人。算是开後门吧，他放了些零食和甜点在桌上，还有一杯咖啡。

　　医生坐在桌边，饶有兴趣地看他忙碌。由于自己很少到这间餐厅来，也就很少能见到山治作为副料理长的样子。但他看惯了他站在流理台前，那总是带着微笑的神情，像是盛满了温柔的爱意，无论在哪里都不曾改变。

　　“你就是跟那小子住在一起的那个医生吧？”

　　医生回过头，看清了来人，餐厅的老板哲夫拉开旁边的一把椅子坐了下来。老人捋着梳成麻花辫的胡子，戴着高高的厨师帽，岁月的痕迹没有让他显露出疲态而是让人感到说不出的威严。虽然从山治那里听到的是老爷子经常对他呼来喝去打打骂骂，但那都是亲近的表现，连自己都清楚得很。眼下对方一下叫穿了自己的身份，显然这位餐厅老板对自己的事情也不是一无所知。

　　“是我。”他点了点头。

　　“那小子可是个相当麻烦的家伙，也从来不懂得照顾自己，你多费点心。”

　　“我会照顾好他的。”

　　“听你的语气，是能照顾他一辈子？”不得不说，哲夫诧异了一下，这可不是轻轻松松就能探讨的话题了。他盯着这个年轻人，觉得自己也许能从他的眉宇间看出什么犹豫和不确定。然而并没有那些令人不安的因素，冷静、镇定、认真，哲夫只能在那张脸上看到类似这样的东西。自己看人从不会看错，这是一种随着年龄和历练自然生长出来的经验。他似乎已经能够看到结局如何了。

　　医生果然没有逃避，非常肯定也非常正面地回答了这个问题。“没错，就是这样。”

　　“严格讲来我不会反对。毕竟有个人看着他，更放心一点。”老爷子顿了顿，“但我不是他的家人。”这次轮到对方露出诧异的神情了，哲夫慢悠悠地捋着胡子，“嘛，说‘不是家人胜似家人’这种话当然没错，但那小子也的确有自己的家人。如果你不知道，那还是加油吧，要走的路还长着呢。至于那小子真正的‘家人’……”老爷子站起身来，“在他心里始终有一根刺，看你能不能把它拔掉吧。”

　　罗默默目送着这位餐厅老板离开。看着他高大的背影，医生猛然间意识到，这位餐厅的老板比起山治看到的和知道的，要更关心，也更在意他的事。

 

　　哲夫离开之後，山治很快就悄悄摸摸地凑了过来。“喂，罗，老头子和你说什么呢？”

　　医生看着他。“他问我来做什么，我就说，来接你回家。”看金发男人还是一脸的难以置信，他笑着换了个话题，“我就是来接你回家的阿。怎么，工作还没结束吗？”

　　“嗯？哦，快了快了！”山治叼起一支烟来，“还有最後一点事情，再等我一下！”

　　“好。”

　　别说是等一下，罗心说，就是等一辈子，自己也不会有任何怨言的。


	19. Chapter 19

19.离家出走

 

　　“我呀，是离家出走。在我六岁的时候。”金发男人点了支烟，语气就好像是在谈论昨天的天气。

　　特拉法尔加•罗目瞪口呆地看着山治。过了许久，医生才很谨慎地问：“你……真的不是被拐卖的？”

　　“……”能不能想点好？

 

　　两人从BARATIE出来後，没有直接返回公寓，而是去了两条街以外的广场上散步。好歹也是周年纪念日，还像往常那么循规蹈矩未免也太无趣了。可这个时间，最後一场电影都已经开场了，更何况明天还要工作，最後两个人就决定一起走走。医生想到哲夫老板说过的关于山治家人的话，随口问起他家里的情况。毕竟对方身边从来都没有出现过类似于家人的存在。本以为就算不想说也会搪塞一下，却没想到听了一个意料之外的答案。

　　天色已晚，广场上的人比起白天来少了很多，不过特地来享受悠闲的也有一部分。他们或坐在咖啡馆外面的露天桌边享受一杯咖啡，或欣赏着街头艺人的小提琴独奏。罗和山治慢悠悠地沿着广场边缘兜圈子。经过一张无人的长椅时，罗拽了拽山治的袖口，两人一起坐了下来。

　　“可是，你离家出走是为了什么？”

　　“如果这是在拍非常煽情的电影什么的，如果你是一位Lady什么的，我连台词都想好了。我会说，是为了遇见你。”可惜金发男人还没说完就觉得脸颊开始发烫。

　　“如果你不说如果的话，这个答案我给满分。”

　　“喂喂……嘛，说认真的，我那时就是为了当厨师阿。”山治撇了撇嘴，“我家里恨不得在我出生时就规划好了一切，”医生注视着金发男人慢慢露出一个很轻却非常冰冷的笑容来，“我才不要过那种提线木偶一样的日子，我有自己想做的事情，更想活给自己看。对，从那时起我就知道要这样了。所以就想办法逃走了。”

　　“你是怎么逃走的？”这个人眼下好端端地坐在自己身边，罗也真的很好奇他一个小孩能有什么逆天的手段。

　　山治向椅背上一靠，仰头望着夜空上层层叠叠的云团，白色的烟气飘飘荡荡地飘上去。没什么值得隐瞒的，他知道罗是个怎样的人。哪怕所有八卦摆在他面前，他都不会有一丁点在意，更不会揪着那些东西到处宣扬。

　　“搭船，出海。这个世界是很大的。”他的语气非常轻松。可医生能够想象，那些经历对于一个六岁的孩子而言，绝不是什么轻松的事情。

　　“不过我那艘船遇到了海难，在我十岁的时候。那么多人，就只有我和老爷子两个人得救了。所以我後来就跟他混了，”金发男人挑了挑嘴角，“真是走运，他是个好厨师。”

　　罗愣愣地看着他好一阵，突然握住了山治的手。在这个人遇到海难的时候，自己在哪里又在做着什么呢？如果那时的自己，知道一个日後对自己而言非常重要的人正在蒙受苦难，又会是怎样的心情呢？会不会後悔自己没有早一点出现？

　　“所有事情都过去了……不过现在的话，我更感激哲夫老板了。”医生淡淡开口，“多亏了他，这个世界留住了一名非常出色的厨师……”

　　“哦，这个夸奖我接受……”

　　“和一个对我而言非常重要的人。”罗直视着那只海蓝色的眼睛，缓缓补充道。


	20. Chapter 20

20.一个惊喜

 

　　金发男人装出一副满不在乎的样子，可他的心脏跳得实在是有点快。自己从没想过会有这样的展开——被这家伙抓住手，还说了类似告白的话——哪怕在梦里都没有这样的场景。只一瞬间山治就觉得，自己就是立刻死掉也没什么好遗憾的了。

　　“罗，”他加了些力道，反手握了一下对方的手，“能认识你真是太好了。”

　　“别给我发卡，”医生微微笑着打断他的话，“那种东西，我可不需要。”

　　“哦？那你要什么？”随口这么一问，山治就後悔了。因为特拉法尔加·罗没有回答，他就这样用温和的目光看着自己，那双黯琥珀色的眼睛里坦然又直接，某种昭然若揭的东西马上就要从那颗心脏里跳出来。山治觉得自己大概是懂的，可偏偏不知道该怎么应对那个答案。

　　如果他说要的是自己，或者干脆就直接凑过来吻自己……山治在脑袋里过了一遍种种剧情，这才猛然发现，自己好像真的……没办法拒绝。而且，他更加纠结地意识到，能想象到这份上，是说……自己也在期待着这样的展开吗？

　　他借着抽烟别开视线，专心咬着嘴里的烟。

　　“不早了，回去吗？”耐心等山治掐灭了这支烟，医生这才慢条斯理地问他。

　　当然没有任何脑内小剧场的剧情，罗的表现，怎么看都是和朋友出来走走，走够了就回去，仅此而已。没有一丁点出格的地方。果然是自己想得太多，山治点了点头随他站起身。

　　毕竟明天两个人都还要工作，也该回去好好休息了。

 

　　回到公寓後，山治第一眼就看到了摆在桌上的一个木盒，个头不大但做工非常细致。他随口问道，这是什么？

　　“送给你的。”

　　金发男人看了看罗。这种以为都结束了却又突然收到了礼物的感觉……真是不给人一丝丝防备。他端详了一下，挑起盒子上的金色搭扣。打开盖子前他忍不住看了一眼罗，对方正抱着手臂静静等着自己。山治指尖一抬，盒盖翻开。

　　一枚纯金色的打火机一下子就出现在他眼前。

　　“Dupont！还是限量版！”山治盯着那枚金色的打火机，整个人都傻了。它的模样太熟悉了，就是闭着眼睛也能说出它的每一处细节。自己盯着它也不是一天两天的事情了，只是一直没有买。

　　金发男人就这么愣愣地看了好几秒钟，然後指着自己的鼻子难以置信地问。“给我的？”

　　医生抱着手臂看他。“不然呢？你觉得我需要打火机吗？”

　　“哦。哦，对，你不抽烟……”金发男人明显还在发懵，连这个设定都忘得一干二净，“不对！这明明超贵的……”

　　“反正我也不用阿，”罗耸了耸肩膀，“所以就送给你了。你不是很喜欢吗？”

　　山治强迫自己保持镇定而不是激动得叫出声来。“当然。”

　　“那就行了。”医生伸手挑起一缕他耳边的金发，顺着发尖轻轻捋下去。这个距离很微妙，这个姿势更加微妙，介于远和近之间，似乎只要再靠近一点……就会打破一直以来的什么平衡。可就在山治以为他真的会继续靠近的时候，罗又退开了一点。

　　“……如果把这个当作伙食费的话，能管我一辈子吗？”

　　金发男人看着医生认真的表情噗嗤一下笑出声来。“笨蛋吗你是？”他深吸了一口气，“本来就打算管一辈子啦！只要你这家伙不给我偷偷溜走的话！”


	21. Chapter 21

21.屋顶上看星星

 

　　这天临睡前，山治在手机上刷到了一条新闻，他只看了两眼，便兴高采烈地招呼起自己的室友。

　　“喂罗！今天下半夜有流星雨呢，要不要看？”

　　“什么流星雨？”医生从笔记本电脑後面探出头来。他的思绪还停留在正在看的论文上，两天後要去参加水之七市举办的另一场医学会议，这篇论文就是他要在会上做的报告。

　　“天琴座流星雨，据说能看到很多颗。今晚天气也不错。”

　　“房间这个角度是看不到的。”罗很干脆地下了结论，看到山治一脸郁闷的神情，他立刻补充道，“所以我们去楼顶看。你先睡吧，到时间我叫你。几点？”

　　“差不多……四点十分？”

　　“好。你快去睡吧。”

　　看对方又专心扑在了工作上，山治站在原地琢磨了几秒。“你这是……要通宵的意思吗？”

　　“我明天可以晚点走。”

 

　　接近凌晨四点的时候，罗活动了一下有些疲累的肩膀和手腕，起身去叫山治起床。推开卧室的门，他就看到金发男人窝在被子里，正背对自己沉沉睡着。

　　“喂喂，起来了？”医生晃了晃山治的肩膀。

　　那个金发的家伙哼哼了两声，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。身为厨师，山治一向起得很早，也没有赖床的毛病。他很快就记起了这么早起床是要做什么。他用最快的速度洗漱了一下，做好了出门的准备。

　　外面有些凉意。两人套上外衣，带着一壶热咖啡，跑到公寓楼顶看星星。他们面对星空并肩靠在栏杆上，每人端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。这个位置的视野不算特别开阔，会被其他建筑挡住，不过光看天琴座还是足够了。

　　“这次出差，什么时候回来？”山治来回巡视着深蓝色的天幕，随口问身边的人。

　　“周四，不出意外的话。”

　　“诶快看快看！”山治发现了一闪而过的流星，一激动差点弄洒了杯子里的咖啡，“我要许愿！愿娜美桑能赚到大把大把的贝利！她一定超开心！阿！又过去一颗！愿罗宾酱能看到更多的历史！愿薇薇酱的公司能够顺利度过困境！愿紫罗兰酱能早日和父亲团聚！还有无数Lady，我认识的和不认识的，祝愿她们每一天都能过得开开心心，没有烦恼！”

　　面对突然小小爆发了一下的流星，金发男人简直一口气不停歇地许了一大串的愿望，最後觉得差不多了，这才笑嘻嘻地转头望向身边的医生。

　　“你要不要也许个愿什么的？毕竟是专门跑出来看流星雨的，机会难得阿？”

　　罗看了他一眼。

　　“许愿吗？”

　　“对，哪怕说句希望自己过得开心什么的？”

　　特拉法尔加·罗平静地看着自己的室友。他心说，有你在，每一天我都非常开心。这不是什么愿望，因为它已经实现了。

　　“哦，提出希望是很好的，”想了想，罗补充道，“不过我觉得比起许愿这种不为人知的形式，重要的东西还是自己去争取比较实在，比如……”他笑吟吟地看着山治，“一会儿能不能给我个晚安吻？”

　　山治发现这种事情被罗说出来还真是个无解的命题。不管脑袋里过了些什么画面，自己肯定是没打算拒绝。最後，他叹一口气，认命地点头。

　　“……那好吧，就留到你睡之前。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.一场飞来横祸

 

　　两天时间一晃而过，特拉法尔加·罗飞往水之七市参加会议。山治这几天正好在研究一些全新的菜式。略感遗憾的是身边少了个试吃的人。他发现自己总会有意无意地去琢磨，罗会不会喜欢这样的口味？不过倒也没关系，等那家伙回来就行了。每次就这样想着，山治自己一个人慢慢吃光盘子里的食物，再考虑下次怎么改进。

　　罗周四就会回来。山治也不知道具体是什么时间。至少一早醒来的时候，屋子里还没有他的身影。山治在桌上留了个字条——饭团都在冰箱里——就离开了公寓。他希望今天自己回来的时候，那家伙已经在了。

　　下午，山治正在大厅检查工作，忽然听到某位用餐的客人惊叫了一声。他皱着眉扭过头，却听到那位客人捏着手机对自己的同伴说，刚刚看到的消息，一架由水之七飞来这边的飞机失去了踪迹。

　　只一瞬间，山治就觉得自己的头脑中一片空白。愣了几秒钟，他快步走过去，一掌按在桌面上。

　　“你说什么？哪里的消息？”

　　“阿？”客人吓了一大跳，很诧异也很老实地回答他，“新闻阿，刚刚发布的。”

　　山治从对方的手机上看到了那条消息。发布消息的是个官方账号，的确不是谣言。他立刻掏出手机给罗打电话。千万不要出事阿，他在心底默默地祈祷。

　　「非常抱歉，您拨打的电话不在服务区。」

　　阿，没错，这也很有可能，没准他在候机室就关掉了手机呢。山治深呼吸了一下，转而去查罗可能乘坐的航班。然而看着查到的结果，他却惊惶地发现，今天从水之七市回来的航班，只有那一班。山治眨了眨眼睛，将手机捏得死紧死紧。

　　金发男人开始一遍又一遍拨打着罗的手机，期待自己可以听到拨通的声音。

　　会不会他已经回到公寓了？现在关了手机正在睡觉呢？想到这里，他立刻不管三七二十一向哲夫告了假，匆匆离开了餐厅。

　　但房间空无一人的事实让他再次认识到，特拉法尔加·罗在那架飞机上的可能性又高了一点。山治愣愣地站在房间里，看着自己早上留的那张字条。呆站了几分钟，他给自己点了一支烟，强迫自己冷静下来，同时也在不断地告诉自己，又不是坠毁了，也许只是……就只是……

　　他狠狠地抹了一把脸颊。

　　如果早知道什么都不说，自己就会失去所有的机会，那怎么可能保持缄默。哪怕是用嚷的，吵的，闹的，也一定要让他知道，自己喜欢他阿！

　　山治退了一步，一点点蹲下身子，将脸埋进臂弯里。香烟从他的指缝间滑下去，落在了地板上。

 

　　口袋里的手机忽然响了起来。金发男人过了半天才反应过来，他摸出来看了一眼。屏幕上显示的名字是——罗？

　　下一秒，他简直是跳起来接通了电话，立刻急吼吼地问起对面。

　　“罗！是你吗？你在哪儿？发生了什么？你没事吧？”

　　「我已经到机场了。飞机的事情你已经听说了吗？是飞机的信号突然失灵，我们在一座无人岛上迫降，停留了几个小时。」对面那个声音让山治彻底安下心来，他还活生生好端端地在那里，可那种後怕的心情，是无论如何也不会忘记的。

　　“你……你没事就好……”

　　「……你在哭吗？」

　　“胡说，老子才没有！”

　　「很快就会回去了。等着我。」

　　下了救援飞机，医生几乎是一口气不停歇地从机场赶往公寓。踏进门的一刹那，他看到自己一直都在想着的那个人站在客厅里，罕见地没有叼着烟。而金发男人的脸上是一种非常微妙的，像是下定了什么决心那样的不顾一切的神情。

　　“我回来了。”他凝视着山治。

　　罗可以肯定，在山治知道的那段时间与自己经历的那段时间中，他的感受和自己的感受，绝对不会差上很多。这一次和永别，兴许就只差那么一点点。

　　下一刻，山治向他走过来，什么也不说就直接扑进了罗的怀里。在医生还没想好要怎么安慰对方的时候，金发男人闭上眼睛，踮起脚尖来吻了他。

　　他的嘴唇在颤抖。他的整个人都在颤抖。

　　还需要说什么？罗紧紧抱住那个躯体，吞下所有的不安与眼泪，用一个绵长的亲吻静静回应他

　　——我在这里。


	23. Chapter 23

23.讨论关于孩子的话题

 

　　“所以，你真的要和我在一起？”罗抚摸着山治金色的发丝，真的有几分感慨。

　　“对。”这一次山治没有退缩或逃避，而是直视着那双黯琥珀色的眼睛给了对方一个肯定的答复。他相信罗也是一样，因为在刚刚的那个吻里，自己感受到了太多。他在意罗的事情，罗又何尝不是如此？山治想了想，话也总不能说得太满，比如……“哦，除非是你分手，我一定不会缠着你。”

　　罗伸出手来搂紧他。他在山治的耳边像是叹息一般地说：“怎么可能放开你阿。我才是没想到，你会选择我。”

　　毕竟，看这家伙对待女人的态度——山治是真心喜欢也真心爱护所有他口中的“Lady”——所以一直以来根本没人怀疑他会找个心爱的姑娘过一辈子。即使自己那么喜欢他，也不会主动去做什么。任何人都没有权利去改变别人的人生，除非是山治自己选择了改变。而现在，正是如此。

　　“其实我也没想过会这样。只是，就只是……”就只是顺其自然，像是一条根本就没有岔口的路，一步步走下来只能通往这么一个结局。金发男人将额头抵在医生的肩膀上，感受着这个怀抱的温暖。“现在你的人生要和一个男人拴在一起了，你也不反对一下？我又不是不知道，光是在你医院里，仰慕你的Lady就得上两位数。”

　　“反对？”医生低声笑了笑，“能和你过一辈子，我高兴还来不及呢。”

　　山治睁大了眼睛看他。医生这句话说得实在是太自然了，就好像一直以来他真的这么想一样。山治觉得有点高兴，又有点惶恐。“……我可不会给你生孩子。”

　　“哦，我也不认为你有怀孕的能力和器官。”罗一脸的坦然。

　　“……”该吐槽一下他的职业吗？这话怎么听着就这么别扭呢。

　　“在这件事上你和我是一样的，你能做出的选择，我也一样可以。”医生指出，“最关键的是不要让自己後悔。以後当你回想起现在这一刻的时候，不妨问问自己，如果时间倒回来，你还会说出同样的话，做出同样的选择吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　“那就足够了。”

　　“至于你所说的後代。在这个宇宙里，一颗恒星是爆炸还是坍缩，还是带着自己的行星平静度日，对于这么广阔的宇宙而言，根本就无关痛痒。如果单纯想要某种东西——比如你的厨艺什么的——流传下去，会有很多种方法。你真正的子嗣，未必就适合这样的道路。真要论血缘关系，你也不是老爷子的亲生儿子，可又能差多少呢？”

　　“理都懂阿我说的又不是我！”金发男人揪着他的衣襟晃了晃，“我是在说你阿白痴！你真的不在乎的吗？”

　　“如果是问个人意愿，我在乎的只有你，”罗平平淡淡地说着，“就只有你。”

　　山治突然就噤声了。这是告白吗？不是吗？又重要吗？此刻他只能感受到如擂鼓般的心跳，只因为在这个自己非常喜欢的人的心目中，竟然占据了如此重要的位置。这世上的一切都不再重要了。就是整个宇宙也一点都不重要。特拉法尔加·罗是一颗恒星，自己是另一颗恒星，谁也不会离开谁，彼此维系着平衡，就以独特的双星系统在宇宙中旋转，直到永远。

　　……也不错吧？


	24. Chapter 24

24.因恶劣天气被困在家里

 

　　「由于受到来自水之七市方向的阿库阿拉格纳的影响，夏波第市迎来了十年以来最为恶劣的天气。在今天上午的十点半，政府下达一级通告，取消一切需要外出的工作与活动。为了大家的人身安全，请大家自觉留在建筑内。气象学家研究表明，今年的阿库阿拉格纳比起往年，产生的危害程度将上升百分之五十到百分之七十。下面我们来看一下未来几天的气象云图……」

　　“这下哪儿都去不了了。”暴风裹着骤雨横在窗外呼啸而过，罗抱着手臂站在窗前。原本接到了医院的通知，他还想挣扎着赶去看看，可看眼下这鬼天气，真不像能平安抵达的样子。

　　“幸好还有足够的食材。”山治刚给帕蒂打过电话，确认他和卡尔涅都和哲夫老爷子在一起，刚安心叼起一支烟又立刻给掐灭了，“唉，烟可得省着点了。早知道就在屋子里屯上十条八条的……”金发男人叹了口气，很是忧伤地望着窗外。

　　“如果你觉得嘴巴太闲了就过来吻我。我是不会拒绝的。”

　　“切，才不需要呢。”山治扭开了头，他感到脸上已经开始发烫了。是有点心虚的，因为自己并不像说的那样不在乎，而是每次都会为那样的亲吻心动不已。虽说是和罗成了恋人，但好像和以前也没什么不一样。就只在某些心照不宣的时候，他会凑过来吻自己，像对待一件珍贵的宝物那样。

　　“难得有这么多空闲的时间，我应该去补一下觉。”罗向卧室走去，“我觉得你也需要好好休息一下。如果我们都不觉得饿，就把食材节省下来，谁知道什么时候才能出去。”

　　“这是自然。我可是超一流的厨师，不光手艺，意识也是一样。”说到自己的职业，山治绝不会马虎，“不过我还不想睡，那我就在你旁边看电影吧。你困的话就睡，怎么样？”

　　“行。你打算看什么？”

　　“《魔戒》三部曲。”

　　医生伸手按着门框，认真想了想。“我就提醒你一件事。”

　　“什么？”

　　“看见精灵公主的时候，不要激动得昏过去。”

　　“……”那又不是我的错！是女神太美了好吗！一抬眼看到对方那笑嘻嘻的表情，山治就知道那个医生分明是在揶揄自己。

 

　　几分钟後，山治准备好了所有东西，ipad、手机还有充电器真是一应俱全。他抱着ipad靠坐到床上。原本已经躺好的罗在他旁边坐起来了些。

　　“我也先跟着看一段吧。”说着，医生拖过金发男人的手，送到唇边轻轻吻了一下。非常亲昵又非常温暖。

　　“好。”

　　罗顺势就拖着那只手没有再松开。他将自己的手指从山治的指缝间滑进去，扣住了，稳稳地攥着。这只手，抓住了就再也不会放开。窗外的大风时不时会刮出震颤玻璃的响动，这样的天气真是糟糕得要命，可两个人窝在床上都觉得，这样就好。

　　当Frodo和Sam在森林中见到大群木精灵的时候，伴着空灵美妙的歌声，金发男人忽然觉得肩膀一沉。微微侧了下视线，他看到罗靠在自己肩膀上，闭着眼睛，应该是睡着了。他就保持着这个姿势，悄悄将音量调到了最低。


	25. Chapter 25

25.喝醉

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗在离开医院前接到了一个非常意外的电话，因为来电的人是BARATIE的那位老板，哲夫。

　　「我这有只醉倒的小茄子，你赶紧领回去吧。」老爷子行事一向爽利，这句说完就干脆利落地挂断了。

　　小茄子……这么新奇有趣的称呼是指……山治吗？不管是不是，医生立刻把自己的目的地从公寓改成了餐厅。

　　那家伙喝多了？可真是不多见。身为一个一流的厨师，他对酒也是相当有研究的。会品酒不等于就有好酒量，总不至于轻易就能醉倒吧。大概是遇到了什么特殊的事情……罗也只能这么猜测了。

　　到了BARATIE一问医生才知道，娜美今天下午带了位生意上的客人来餐厅，早有传言说娜美那个女人千杯不醉，正是她把客人连同主动凑上去的山治一起给喝倒了，那位客人在酒桌上当场签下了一大笔合同。

　　“好厉害的手段……”罗慨叹了一句，看着趴在桌上不省人事的金发男人。

　　“赶紧搬走，别搁在这碍老子的生意，”哲夫挥了挥手，“还有，明天等这小子什么时候睡醒了再过来，省得晕头转向地在後厨添乱。”

　　“是是。”罗当然知道他其实是在关心山治。他晃了晃金发男人的肩膀，对方毫无反应，显然是醉得死死的。于是医生扶起山治的肩膀让他靠向自己，另一只手绕过腿弯将他打横抱了起来。

　　“你小子……”

　　刚走出两步，老爷子的声音在罗背後响起。他回过头，心知是这位老板有话对自己说，就耐心等着下半句。视线中，那位老板捋着梳成麻花辫的胡子，表情有那么几分的意味深长。

　　“……可别想欺负我家小茄子。”

　　“我会照顾好他的。”罗笑了一下，坦然说，“这不光是他的选择，也是我的选择。”

 

　　当医生总算将醉倒的金发男人搬到公寓床上的时候，山治迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。他的脸颊红通通的，表情像是没睡醒，那种茫然的样子，让罗觉得可以用“可爱”来形容。

　　“唔，罗？阿……等等……娜美桑呢？”

　　“她已经回家了。这不是餐厅，我们已经回到公寓了，不记得了吗？”

　　“不记得了……哦，对了……”山治揉着眼睛，忽然伸手凌空挥舞了两下，第二下才抓到罗的胳膊，将他从床边直接拽了过来。醉鬼的力气很大，医生猝不及防差点撞到他身上，连忙在墙上撑了一下。

　　“白痴你想做什么阿。”话虽如此，罗的语气却很温柔。

　　“我们来做吧。”山治笑嘻嘻地伸手勾住他的脖子，“就现在。”

　　医生将手撑到他脸侧，盯着山治的表情。过了几秒，他伸手比了一个“三”出来。“来，告诉我这是几？”

　　金发男人很纠结地看着那几根手指，面对一个如此简单的问题，他露出了深思的神情。收起自己的手，罗忽然俯身在山治的嘴唇上重重吻了一下，随即在他金色的发丝上胡乱揉了几下。

　　“哎别别，晕……”

　　“白痴，等你清醒的时候再和我说。”罗起身走出房间，“我一定不会放过你的。”


	26. Chapter 26

26.无伤大雅的小打小闹

 

　　“哇！”金发男人捏着手机跳起来，“今天娜美桑推荐了一款超现代感的小摆钟。说是在机关城中找到的一个未开发完的产品，经过大师级的改装与设计，还让占卜专家夏莉夫人亲眼鉴定过，可以给使用者带来无尽好运！转运神器，一秒脱非入欧！”

　　“……你也真信。”医生瞥了他一眼。

　　“娜美桑说的话，我当然信！”

　　看他那洋洋得意的样子——不知道在得意什么——罗哑然失笑。这家伙对Lady的护短行为根本就是到了无脑的程度。其实未必不知道是在胡扯，但就是特别认真仔细地捧场。「真是太好骗了」这种想法出现不知多少次，可山治就是明知是陷阱也义无反顾往里跳的那种人。

　　“当心把自己赔进去，长点心吧你。”走过山治身边的时候，医生顺手在那颗金色的脑袋上摸了摸。

　　“切，对上娜美桑，债台高筑的那个是绿藻头不是我！”山治咬着一支烟，说到这种事情简直精神抖擞，“你知道他的欠款已经到几位数了吗？”

　　“这我可不关心。”罗给自己倒了一杯咖啡，香醇的气息立刻在整个房间蔓延，“我只关心自己的老婆不要被拐卖了。”

　　山治愣了一下。“谁……谁是你老婆阿！”金发男人立刻跳脚，像只炸毛的猫一样扑上去摇晃那个医生的脖子。

　　“诶别闹别闹，洒了！”

　　“哼，看在你努力不浪费食物的份上，这次就放你一马。”

　　山治看了一眼罗手中的咖啡杯，转头也给自己倒了一杯。他坐到桌边，慢条斯理地加着糖和奶。咖啡豆是前两天才买回来的，他要先尝尝味道是否纯正，再决定是不是将另外那一包送给罗宾酱。自己和罗都不是经常喝咖啡的人，即使口味不够好，也没什么值得在意的。闻着手里这杯咖啡散发出的香气，山治还是比较满意的。

　　医生看他垂着视线用小勺搅拌咖啡，嘴角微微带着一点笑容，觉得这样的生活平静又美好。没有什么刺激的事情——那样的事情，经历过一次也就够了——能和对方安安稳稳坐在一起喝咖啡就是种享受。看着山治的时候罗觉得什么都是好的，眼前这个画面非常赏心悦目。他突然想起自己应该找时间去某家店里，买两件非常重要的东西，不过今天显然是来不及了……最重要的是，这个想法暂时还不能让山治知道。那么，哪天去好呢？

　　“嘿！”山治忽然从桌下伸出脚尖轻轻点了他一下，“想什么呢？”

　　迎上金发男人探究的目光，罗微妙地摇了摇头。“没什么。”他换了个话题，“明天打算吃什么？都准备好了？”终于又到了每月一次的PARTY时间，上月的PARTY被临时叫停，之前又赶上可怕的天气，这月的PARTY又向後拖了一周。路飞已经哭很久了。

　　“嗯，差不多了。你明天不用再去加班吧？”

　　“应该……不用吧。”即使是医生自己，也不能百分之百肯定。

　　“好，就包在我身上吧！”金发男人兴高采烈地比出两根手指，“两个月的份！”

　　这是能让山治感到高兴的事情，罗深知这一点，所以他不会反对也不会试图管束。只要看到他发自肺腑的笑容，自己就心满意足了。因为在乎，所以山治的心情才是第一位的，自己是真的希望他可以一直保持这样的笑容。

　　喜爱金丝雀，并不一定要将它圈进一副精美的笼子。让它疯够了玩够了，扭过头知道要回到谁的怀里，就足够了。


	27. Chapter 27

27.穿错衣服

 

　　“哇，今天特拉仔也在阿！一起来打游戏吧！我最近可是非常厉害呢！”来参加PARTY的路飞看他难得在场，立刻就要拽着他玩。

　　“好阿。”医生并没有拒绝。他的回应立刻得到了乌索普和乔巴的拍手叫好。山治的这位室友对他们而言不算太陌生，虽然看起来冷冰冰的，倒真不是那么冷漠的人。

　　在准备的时间里，所有人都来齐了。打游戏的和观战的都找好自己的位置，一直在厨房中忙碌的山治这才给大家端出水果拼盘和饮料。娜美和罗宾进屋的时候，金发男人连忙跑出来给两位女神献上蔓越莓饼干和香气四溢的花草茶，赞颂了两位Lady今天超乎寻常的美丽，他又匆匆回到厨房。

　　前後这么两分钟，山治借机瞟了几眼，看到罗已经和路飞他们打成了一片。注意到自己的视线，那个医生还微微笑了一下。金发男人立刻觉得心满意足。特拉法尔加·罗这个人，不管是作为室友还是恋人，都让人感到很安心。第一不会给自己添麻烦，第二不会让自己为难，第三，他总是在最需要的时候，恰到好处地站出来维护自己。

 

　　“阿，竟然输了！再来一把，赢给你看！”路飞挥着手臂叫阵。

　　“喂，让本大爷给你露一手阿！”乌索普一看这局结束，立刻凑上来抢游戏手柄。可路飞还没打算认输，仗着身手敏捷对乌索普的抢夺行动进行了完美的闪避。然而非常不巧的是他的闪避打翻了身後的杯子，路过的山治更加不巧地被泼了半杯果汁。

　　闯祸了！路飞立刻双手合十。“抱歉山治！”

　　总不至于为这种事情发脾气，谁没个毛手毛脚的时候呢。金发男人抖了抖自己的衣服下摆。“哇，黏糊糊的。我先去换件衣服。”

　　“你玩吧。”罗把手柄递给乌索普，自己去收拾一片狼藉的地面。

　　半分钟後山治从卧室里匆匆出来，将沾着果汁的衣服丢到洗手间。他换上了一件白色的衬衣，衬衣下摆看起来略长了些。金发男人的衣服一向都很合身，无论怎么看都不会出现“略长”的感觉，所以说，这个情况是……娜美挑了挑眉毛，用一种非常不显山露水的困扰语气问他：“山治君，你穿错衣服了吗？”

　　罗宾在她身边，端着茶杯笑而不语。

　　金发男人立刻扭头跟医生坦白。“还得去厨房呢，来不及找了，先借我穿穿。”

　　罗看起来一点也不意外。“你随意。”

　　其实……还是有一丁点意外的。他从没想象过山治穿起自己的衣服是什么感觉。对于体型偏瘦的两个人而言，从身形上看并没有太大差异，也就是罗要稍稍高出一些，所以衣服也稍稍长了一些。但不管怎么说，看山治穿着自己的衬衣，衬衣下摆露出修长笔直的双腿，总觉得透出一种隐隐的……色气。

　　他收回了自己的视线，眼下这样的环境可不允许他多想。不过毋庸置疑，自己喜欢这家伙已经快要到无法忍耐的程度了。山治太过害羞，除了喝醉的时候，大概是坦诚不起来了。看来，先踏出那一步的还得是自己。


	28. Chapter 28

28.一方受轻伤

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗晚上回到公寓的时候，山治正在厨房中忙碌。老实说，自己每天回到公寓有百分之八十的概率是在厨房里找到这家伙。山治像是有忙不完的事情，即使是只关注于料理这方面，也始终有层出不穷的点子。

　　“我回来了。”他打着招呼。

　　金发男人的声音从厨房中传出来。“欢迎回来。”接着那颗金色的脑袋探出来，“一会儿给你尝个好东西！”

　　医生笑了笑。对方突然变出一盘没见过的料理让自己试吃的桥段，早已经历过无数次了。不知道这次又是什么？桌上的菜式就二人餐而言，已算非常丰盛。罗从书柜里翻出辞典，打算查一个医用名词的相关案例，捧了几分钟才发现自己一个字都没看进去。

　　片刻过後，山治捧着两盘金黄的蛋糕卷走了出来，看样子是完成了。

　　“嗯？你怎么还穿着外衣？是……还要出去吗？”奇怪地看了两眼对方，山治将盘子放到旁边桌上。

　　“没有。这是什么？”罗凑上去。不管什么点心，从山治手里拿出来，肯定既有好卖相又有好口味。

　　“现在要尝吗？”

　　看你的样子，拒绝根本是不可能的啦。医生点点头，然後就看到金发男人从口袋里摸出打火机，在蛋糕上一点。吃个点心而已，这惊世骇俗的手法让罗至少要用十个目瞪口呆的表情才能表达自己此刻的心情。不知道蛋糕上有什么助燃的东西，总之金红色的火焰在眨眼的时间里就裹住整个蛋糕卷。山治眼疾手快，立刻用一个早就备好的玻璃盖子将盘子罩了起来，几秒钟後火焰就熄灭了。

　　“刚刚好，perfect。”金发男人一拍手，得意洋洋地将盖子掀开。燃烧虽然只持续了几秒钟，火焰的温度却融化了不知道藏在哪里的糖浆，散发出温暖香甜的气息。

　　罗却发出一个疑惑的音节。

　　“怎么了？”山治立刻紧张起来，是罗对这个新产品有什么不满吗？那就是大事情了。

　　下一秒，医生毫无征兆地捉住他的左手，指腹轻轻抚过他无名指指根的一道小伤口。淡淡粉色在那白皙的手指上还是很醒目的。山治一向很宝贵自己的双手，在罗眼中，也同样是一双重要的手——会变魔术的神奇又完美的手。

　　“怎么弄的？”

　　“哦这个阿，”金发男人满不在乎地撇撇嘴，“今天BARATIE换了新的菜单，纸张很锋利的你知道，不小心划的。”

　　好在不是甜点的问题，山治简直松了一口气。当然，那个小小的伤口已经愈合了，过两天就会长好，一点伤痕都不会看出来了。可看到罗一脸严肃深思的表情，山治不觉有点忐忑，总觉得好像事情比自己想象的要更严重？他连忙思考了一下自己遇到过的相关事件。

　　“喂喂，有什么问题吗？”像是怕他不信，金发男人还特意活动了一下手指，展示给他看，“这不是已经好了嘛！”

　　罗叹了口气。他知道自己接下来该说什么话了。


	29. Chapter 29

29.意外的求婚

 

　　“果然还是不行阿，”罗再次拽过山治的那只手，端详着伤口的位置，“这么重要的手，如果留下伤痕……”

　　“这也没什么吧？”金发男人其实并不太在意。又不是废了！要不要这么神经紧张？！

　　“我有个提议……”医生顿了顿，黯琥珀色的眼睛盯住对面的人。他的语气虽然很轻描淡写，但山治能感到对方的手不自觉地抓得紧了一点。罗，并不像他所表现出来的这么轻松，更像是……做出了什么重要决定一般

　　——如同世纪风暴来临之前，空气中终于透出来的那一点点征兆。

　　许是那自己也没能看清楚的东西，让山治忍不住就要跟上那个人的节奏。“什么？”

　　“把它挡起来怎么样？比如，”罗把另一只手送进口袋里，等再拿出来的时候，他摊开自己的手，露出掌心中一枚小小的物件，“用这个。”

 

　　是戒指。

 

　　山治缓缓眨了眨眼睛，怔怔愣了两秒，眼眶突然就是一热。戒指。自己无论如何也不会想到，特拉法尔加·罗在这一刻交给自己的，竟然是一枚戒指。这个结局，要说意外又那么的顺理成章。自己对这个人的感情，即使是最深远的海和最广阔的夜空，也无法形容万一。

　　“Sweet Heart，”罗微笑着看他，“如果你愿意嫁给我的话，就让我给你戴上？”

　　金发男人心口一片激荡，什么话都说不出来，只好胡乱点了一下头。医生小心翼翼地捧着他的手，将那枚简朴却好看的戒指戴在了他左手的无名指上。他的动作很慢，仿佛能够听见心跳的声音。那操作无数台精密手术都不会出现一丝差错的双手，在这一刻竟然有些颤抖。

　　“罗……”金发男人简直都听不出是自己的声音，因为声调实在是不稳，“能认识你，真的太好了……”

　　医生取出了另一枚戒指。“这个你来，可以吗？”

　　金发男人顺从地接过戒指，看到戒指内侧刻着“L”和“S”两个字母，字母之间是一枚桃心的形状。他将戒指放到唇边亲吻了一下，这才缓缓戴在了罗左手的无名指上。这样一个简单的动作，却是一生的约定。在这一刻，罗低下头，亲吻他的嘴唇。

　　这是一个异常安静的吻，誓言的外表，至爱的灵魂。

　　回想起最初和对方成为室友的时候，谁能预料到时间会在心脏中滋长出枝叶繁茂的感情，谁能预料到眼前这一位会成为自己未来的恋人，谁能预料到自己会选择和这个人共度一生，只有死亡才能将彼此分开。

　　我爱你。

　　超越一切。

 

　　“喂，你打算什么时候尝我精心准备的甜点？好不容易才找到最适合的温度。”结束了这个温馨的吻，金发男人无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

　　Excuse me？甜点？山治的这个动作看得罗现在就很想吃掉他本人呢。不过，医生决定还是先享用这顿晚餐，因为餐桌上的每一样料理都是那个人满怀爱意创造出来的艺术品，自己无论如何也不会辜负他的一番心血。

　　“就现在，”罗一本正经地坐到桌前拿起小勺，“所以今晚，我也可以光明正大地吃掉你了，”他举起左手晃了晃，“婚前性行为我一向是不太赞成的，但现在不一样了，你说对吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

30.滚床单

 

　　山治深吸了一口气，该来的终究还是来了。他注视着撑在上方的罗，自己则因为刚刚结束的那个绵长的吻而气息不稳。

　　说实话，他并不反对这种事情。他只是感到非常不好意思，要在对方面前袒露身体，还有接下来那些令人更加羞于启齿的事情，就要变成现实了。

　　“你确定要做吗？”像是顾虑着什么，罗突然问出这么一句。

　　金发男人看了他几秒钟，抬起手来抚向医生的耳根。“不然呢？”

　　笑了一下，医生伸出手，在他眼前比出三根手指。“说说看，这是几？”

　　“你当我是白痴吗？”看到对方那超乎意料的倔强神情，山治只好老实作答，“三。这是几个意思？”

　　罗没有回答，他给了他一个足够心动的微笑，温柔地俯下身亲吻他。就算山治不记得，自己可还没有忘记。就是在山治喝醉那次，自己单方面面对这家伙做出的约定

　　——要等到他清醒的时候，再伸出这双手。

 

　　绵延不断的亲吻从那双唇瓣到脸颊，扫过发尖再到脖颈，随着扣子被一颗一颗解开，又蔓延到锁骨和胸口。罗的手掌摩挲着白得近似透明的皮肤，山治的身体非常敏感，在陌生的碰触下渐渐泛起粉色。

　　像是个甜美的梦境，有金发男人端出来的所有甜点加在一起那么甜美，全世界独一无二的甜美。能在这具美好的躯体上留下自己的亲吻，自己的痕迹，大概只有“奇迹”这个词能够形容了。医生的心脏剧烈地跳动着。

　　两个人都穿着轻便的居家服，罗的手轻而易举地从裤子边口伸进去，隔着一层布料轻轻按揉。他很快就撩拨起对方，作为一个专业的医生，他对人体的熟悉程度基本等于开挂。山治怎么可能抵受得住罗的手法，金发男人挡着自己的脸，渐渐发出若有似无的喘息。

　　“乖。让我吻你。”医生轻啄着他的手心，半哄半是宽慰地开口。山治听话地挪开了自己的手。罗看到金发男人泛着潮气的蓝眼睛，如同起了一层晨雾的海面，而他羞赧的神情就是洒落的日光。这一刻他就是一整个世界。

　　他在俯首亲吻的时候加快了自己手上的节奏，将山治的喘息吞进那些缠绵间。他摩擦着那个人的嘴唇，向他说着情话。最後随着一句庄严郑重的，值得说上一辈子的话，自己的爱人发出一个不甚清晰的音节，浑身颤抖着释放在自己手中。

　　“……罗，”金发男人浑身绵软，却还是用尽全力伸手搂住他，他低声说，“我爱你。”

　　山治此刻沙哑的音色性感得要命，而他几乎从不会宣之于口的情话，更是准确地击中罗的心脏。除了将这颗心脏剖出去，医生简直不知道自己还能怎样更爱他。

 

　　手指沾上些许液体，罗轻轻试探更下方的入口。他不动声色地向内里探进一点点，就着这个开端渐渐开拓着秘处。等到山治完全适应的时候，他扶着那人细韧的腰，将自己缓缓送进那具身体。

　　结合为一体的感觉实在太过鲜明。两个人同时发出一声难以抑制的喘息。在医生的刻意照顾下，很快就有快感在四肢百骸中冲撞。山治觉得哪里都是火焰，还有风暴与电流，交织在一起汹汹而至，自己被折腾得口干舌燥却甘之如饴。

　　在逐渐激烈的动作中，金发男人透过被泪水模糊的眼睛，注视着罗。一层细密的汗水覆盖在医生赤裸的躯体上，那些张狂的刺青像是止不住的漩涡，连同他这一刻沾染着情欲令自己意乱情迷的模样，铺天盖地地卷缚住自己，只能不断陷落，不断陷落。

　　山治现在没什么余裕去想更多，他只能向对方敞开这具身体，接受他，容纳他，也感受着他。在潮湿粘稠充满暧昧气息的声音中，自己的身体正在详尽地描绘他的温度，他的热量，他的力量，那是关于他的一切。

　　“罗……阿！你……”他的舌尖止不住地颤，根本拼不出一个完整的句子。来自灵魂深处的喜悦钻出来狠狠喧嚣。

　　罗扶着金发男人白皙的腿根，伴着最後的动作，将自己的一部分留在了他体内。他珍重地吻上那个人的嘴唇，他要他知道

　　——“我爱你，和这世上任何一个人都不一样的爱你。”

 

　　我知道，金发男人心说，我知道。因为我也是一样。

　　他察觉到从刚才开始，自己的眼泪就不受控制地从眼角滑落，这个情况到了现在也好像没什么好转，再加上呼吸急促，他一句话也说不出。此刻山治能做的，只是抱紧对方，用行动告诉特拉法尔加·罗

　　——我也是一样。

 

 

 

　　- END -


End file.
